Buscar, cazar, golpear
by unachicademarte
Summary: Antes de las clases de vuelo, hubo una fulgurante carrera en el Quidditch. Antes de Hogwarts, hubo la enfermería de las Holyhead Arpies. El Quidditch es como el amor: hay que buscar, cazar e incluso golpear antes de ganar el partido. Esta es la historia de dos futuras profesoras, Madam Hooch/Madam Pomfrey. [Femslash] COMPLETO.
1. Uno

**NdA.: **Este fic nació de la imaginación de mi amiga M, que llevaba aaaños suplicando que alguien le escribiera un Hooch/Pomfrey. El porqué de su obsesión, lo desconocía hasta que empecé a escribir el fic. Entonces todo empezó a cobrar sentido. Soy consciente de que no es una pareja al uso, pero ha sido muy divertido intentar imaginarlas de jóvenes, y supongo que si has caído aquí es porque a ti también te interesa conocer su historia hasta cierto punto.

A M le debéis la idea y un guión inicial que no seguí al pie de la letra. Todo lo demás es culpa mía.

A todo esto, probablemente este sea un **NC 17 o no recomendado para menores.** Quería decirlo, por si acaso. Y sin más preámbulos, aquí os dejo un femslash como otro cualquiera.

Besos. Abrazos. Cariñitos.

Una chica de marte

* * *

**HOOCH**

No recuerdo el momento exacto en el que me empezó a gustar Poppy Pomfrey, pero sospecho que fue en esa época en la que todos creíamos que nos íbamos a comer la vida a mordiscos y el mundo era un lugar de asimétricos colores. Blanco o negro. Conmigo o contra mí. Lleno o vacío.

A veces, la juventud no es la mejor de las consejeras y te acaba cegando con su maniqueísmo caprichoso. Algunos, como yo, tardamos bastante en comprender que la vida tiene una amplia paleta de tonos grises, pero en aquel momento, cuando me trasportaron en una camilla hasta la enfermería de las Holyhead Harpies, para mí esta seguía siendo una asignatura pendiente.

Había estado allí tantas veces que casi conocía el lugar de memoria. Sabía dónde guardaba Poppy sus utensilios para hacer las curas, de qué manera doblaba las batas recién llegadas de la lavandería o que una de las ventanas casi siempre estaba entreabierta, para que el ambiente de la enfermería no se enrareciera. Diablos, sabía incluso en qué rincón del techo había una mancha de humedad. A veces me la quedaba mirando fijamente, como si fuera uno de esos absurdos test de Rorschach que usan los Muggles para psicoanalizar a los pirados, y cuando lo hacía pensaba que alguien debería explicarles un par de cosas a los Muggles. Sentarles y charlar. Darles una orientación y sentido a sus vidas.

La verdad es que no recuerdo si aquel día era esto lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza. Pero supongo que no estaba pensando en los problemas psicológicos de los Muggles cuando entré en la enfermería tumbada en una camilla que levitaba gracias a la magia de dos elfos domésticos, y Poppy me recibió con cara de pocos amigos. La caída había sido dura y me vi obligada a apretar los dientes para que no supiera lo mucho que me dolía.

—¿Qué es Poppy? ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó el medimago a la enfermera. Su oficina estaba a tan solo unos metros de distancia de la cama en la que yo estaba tumbada, así que estiré el cuerpo para poder oír la conversación.

—¿A usted qué le parece? —replicó Pomfrey, claramente enfadada.

—¿Rolanda?

Desde allí era imposible decirlo, pero supongo que Poppy asintió, y que él se levantó y por eso pude ver la línea de sus hombros y una parte de su cabeza, lo único que no tapaba la silueta de la enfermera, apostada en la entrada de su despacho.

—Esto tiene que acabar, Tobias. Algún día, Merlín no lo quiera, vamos a tener un disgusto con esa muchacha.

—Vamos, Poppy —dijo él—, no saquemos el pañuelo de lágrimas todavía. Hasta el momento solo han sido unas lesiones sin importancia.

—Sí, hasta que dejen de serlo. Acuérdese de mis palabras.

El medimago intentó ocultar su sonrisa, pero sin demasiado éxito. Me caía bien Tobias Jones. Era amable, dedicado a su trabajo y amaba el Quidditch casi tanto como lo hacía yo. Él siempre me decía que no recordaba haber atendido tantas veces a otra jugadora, aunque cuando lo hacía no me sonaba a queja, sino a orgullo guerrero, como si al medimago le agradara que yo me entregara al cien por cien en el campo.

Él suspiró al verme allí tendida, con el pelo revuelto y la cara manchada de barro. Algunos moretones ya empezaban a asomar a mis brazos. Estaba cansada y me sentía magullada del duro partido que acabábamos de disputar, pero le dediqué igualmente una sonrisa porque sabía que así conseguiría ponerle de mi parte.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿qué tenemos aquí? No esperaba verla de vuelta tan pronto, Hooch. ¿Tanto nos echaba de menos?

—A algunos más que a otros —repliqué, solo para hacerla rabiar. La enfermera se sonrojó y a mí me encantaba que lo hiciera—. ¿Me has echado de menos, Poppy?

Pero Poppy no estaba de humor. Me atendían en la enfermería al menos dos veces por semana; tres, si había partido; en ocasiones cuatro, sobre todo desde mi reciente nombramiento como capitana de las Holyhead Harpies, y aunque yo siempre intentaba restarle importancia, a Poppy le sacaba de quicio que no me tomara en serio mis cada vez más frecuentes lesiones. Ella siempre fue mucho más responsable que yo.

—No tiene gracia, Rolanda —me dijo con cara de preocupación, una fea arruga vertical cruzando su frente—. Algún día te vas a hacer daño de verdad.

—Y cuando ese día llegue, espero que me cuides tú.

La enfermera decidió ignorar mi comentario, pero no la culpo por ello. Si alguien me hablara así ahora, sería la primera en dejar que mi mal genio aflorara. Pero por aquel entonces yo era una persona muy diferente. Todos lo éramos. La guerra todavía no había dejado sus cicatrices en nosotros.

—Mire cómo tiene el tobillo —comentó Pomfrey, dirigiéndose al medimago—. Le he aplicado ya dos hechizos para bajar la hinchazón, pero no dan resultado. Creo que está roto.

—Echémosle un vistazo, a ver qué podemos hacer.

—Estoy bien, doc —dije cuando él empezó a inspeccionar mi tobillo con extrema delicadeza—. Solo ha sido una mala caída al intentar bloquear una bludger y... ¡Ay! ¡Con cuidado, que duele!

—Sí, está roto —afirmó el medimago, meneando la cabeza—. Apártese, Poppy, vamos a intentar soldarlo. Espero que esto funcione.

Jones sacó su varita del bolsillo de la bata y tocó levemente mi tobillo con la punta. Cerré los ojos para sentir el familiar calor al principio y el alivio inmediato que le siguió después, como si algo en mi interior se hubiera soldado. Cuando el medimago retiró la varita, me impulsé con las manos hacia delante y aterricé en el suelo con los dos pies.

—Es usted un genio, doc. Me ha dejado como nueva, gracias.

—Con cuidado, Hooch —dijo él—. Van dos roturas en menos de un mes. El tobillo no podrá aguantar ese ritmo mucho más tiempo.

—Tiene mi palabra, doc. No más visitas esta semana.

—Rolanda.

—Vale, vale. No más visitas este mes —bromeé yo.

Tobias Jones meneó la cabeza, sonriendo, y devolvió la varita al bolsillo interior de su bata.

—Haga el favor de cuidarse, Hooch. El mundial está cerca y la necesitamos en el campo —afirmó, antes de dirigirse a la enfermera—. Poppy, avíseme si hay algo más. Estaré en mi despacho

—Claro, Jones.

El medimago se retiró a su despacho, dejándonos solas, y por cómo sonrió nada más irse, pude imaginar lo que estaría pensando. Que estaba loca. O era una temeraria. Es muy probable que ambas cosas. "Ese diablo de Rolanda Hooch es un genio del Quidditch, pero un peligro en la cancha", le había escuchado decir a Poppy un día en el que ambos pensaron que estaba demasiado drogada por los calmantes y no podía escucharles.

Pomfrey, en cambio, no apreciaba mi entrega en el campo de la misma manera.

—Espero que estés contenta —me dijo tan pronto Jones cerró la puerta de su despacho. Parecía preocupada, pero yo, como siempre hacía, preferí abordar la cuestión desde un ángulo menos serio.

—¿De verte? Siempre. ¿Te he dicho ya que cada día estás más guapa?

—Basta, Rolanda, no me hace gracia. Deberías tomarte en serio tus lesiones.

—Si me las tomara más en serio, tendría que visitarte cada día y no es cuestión de abusar —dije, enroscándome la bufanda del equipo en el cuello.

Los colores amarillo y verde de las Holyhead Harpies hacían juego con mis ojos claros. Yo lo sabía, y también conocía el efecto que esto tenía en muchas mujeres, entre las cuales, por desgracia, no se encontraba Poppy Pomfrey.

La enfermera era demasiado formal, demasiado seria, demasiado… heterosexual para sentirse atraída por mi descaro o mi apariencia de adolescente. Puede que por aquel entonces estuviera más preocupada en escuchar la llamada de las hormonas que los consejos de mis neuronas, pero incluso yo sabía que esto no duraría para siempre. Me quedaban solo unos años para aprovechar el efecto que mi físico andrógino, de adolescente, causaba en algunas mujeres. Así que esta vez también hice uso de mi desparpajo natural, aunque sabía que con Poppy no funcionaría.

—¿Y entonces tú qué? ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y doc?

Pomfrey estaba ocupada guardando los utensilios médicos en su sitio, pero pude notar que su cuerpo se tensó al escucharme. Se giró, echó un vistazo rápido en dirección al despacho del medimago y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Oh, no te hagas la tonta conmigo. Se comentan muchas cosas en los vestuarios. ¿Cuándo lo vais a hacer oficial?

La cara de la enfermera adquirió un intenso tono bermellón. Supongo que no podía evitarlo, era demasiado tímida.

—No sé qué te habrán contado en el vestuario, pero Tobias… el señor Jones —se autocorrigió— y yo tenemos una relación estrictamente profesional.

—Me alegro. Eso evitará que el corazón de alguna jugadora se rompa —afirmé, caminando hasta la puerta—. Cuídate, Poppy.

Ella se quedó unos segundos parada en el centro de la enfermería. Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos. _Hooch… incorregible_. Le guiñé un ojo y me fui.

Regresé al vestuario, a medio trote. El entrenador solía hablar con el equipo después de los partidos y no quería perdérmelo. Ahora era la capitana y se suponía que debía estar presente en las charlas del entrenador, que solían ser breves, pero cargadas de mensajes importantes. Así que aceleré el paso todo lo que pude, agradecida por la rapidez con que la magia siempre lo cura todo; agradecida, también, por la paciencia de Poppy Pomfrey, que me hizo sonreír en medio de mi carrera.

La enfermera preciosa y seria enfermera, siempre vestida con su inmaculada bata blanca, que arrancaba más de un pensamiento impuro en los vestuarios. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo bien que le sentaba. De haberlo sabido, estoy convencida de que se la hubiese cambiado por un gran saco de patatas. Pero es que Poppy era así: se esforzaba para que nada distrajera la atención de sus habilidades médicas.

Yo tenía una habilidad especial para hacerla enfurecer. Me bastaba con un par de palabras para que su tensión se pusiera por las nubes. Siempre había sido así. Con Poppy, me refiero. Nuestra relación era un tira y afloja entre sus riñas y mi actitud totalmente despreocupada. Pero hasta unos meses antes no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar. Era muy gracioso ver aquella arruguilla que se formaba en su frente cada vez que me regañaba. "¡Te vas a matar un día de estos!", exclamaba con enfado, el dedo índice en alto, las mejillas encendidas. Y, sin embargo, estaba convencida de que me quería bien. Nunca había conocido a nadie que se preocupara tanto por mí.

Todavía estaba pensando en ello cuando entré en el vestuario y mis compañeras de equipo empezaron a vitorearme, entre bromas y aplausos.

—¡Bien hecho, Hooch!

—¡Gran partido, capitana!

Sí, había sido un gran partido. Me había llevado una caída de propina y el tobillo seguía resentido, pero había valido la pena. Siempre valía la pena.

En aquella ocasión aplastamos a los Appleby Arrows, aunque difícilmente esto podía considerarse una novedad. Hacía más de dos siglos que no conseguían ganarnos en nuestro estadio. Algunos decían que existía una maldición sobre los Arrows desde que una de las capitanas de las Harpies se trasladó a este equipo de malas maneras. Nunca le hago demasiado caso a las leyendas deportivas, pero creo firmemente en la victoria y por eso estaba contenta.

—Bueno, ya vale, acérquense —ordenó el entrenador, intentando poner orden en el vestuario.

Nos congregamos alrededor de él. Glynnis Griffiths, mi mejor amiga, me acarició cariñosamente un brazo cuando me puse a su lado.

—Quiero que sepan que hoy han hecho una mierda de partido.

Las jugadoras nos miramos unas a otras. ¿Qué estaba diciendo el entrenador? Habíamos hecho un partido brillante, con un marcador de 780-50 a nuestro favor. Los Arrows tendrían suerte si conseguían no tener pesadillas esa noche.

—Sí, ya me han oído: ha sido una mierda de partido. ¿Por qué? ¿Alguna sabe la respuesta?

Guardamos silencio unos segundos. Después escuché esa voz familiar que me hizo rodar los ojos con desesperación. _Otra vez no. _

—Supongo que el partido habría sido mejor si Hooch se hubiese lesionado ya definitivamente, ¿no?

Ni siquiera sé por qué me giré. Tendría que haberme quedado quieta cuando la mano de Glynnis me apretó el brazo, en una clara advertencia de que no lo hiciera. Pero era superior a mis fuerzas. Si tenía que hablar mal de mí, que lo hiciera a la cara.

—Te crees muy graciosa, Morgan, pero a ver si te hace la misma gracia cuando te rompa las piernas.

—Ya vale, chicas —puso orden el entrenador—. Si quieren pelear, háganlo cuando yo no esté delante. Decía que ha sido un partido de mierda porque han arriesgado demasiado. ¿Qué es eso de dejarse así la piel en el campo con un equipo mediocre como los Arrow? Hooch se ha caído, Clementine tiene una contusión en el ojo, a Simon hemos tenido que asistirla en la banda. ¿En qué coño estaban pensando? ¡Esto no es la guerra, es Quidditch!

—Señor, con todos mis respetos —intervino de nuevo Gwendolyn Morgan—, no es nuestra culpa si la capitana empuja al equipo a tener este comportamiento agresivo.

—¡Yo no empujo al equipo a nada! —me defendí—. Solo os digo que os dejéis la piel en el campo. Cualquier capitana os lo diría.

—Sí, ¿pero a costa de qué? No todo el mundo está dispuesto a tirar su carrera por la borda por una estúpida entrada, Hooch.

—Morgan, ya basta —tronó el entrenador—. No he acabado de hablar.

—Sí, señor. Perdone.

—Como iba diciendo, estamos fuertes en defensa, pero necesitamos mejorar el ataque. Menos fuerza bruta y más neuronas. Hooch, ¿me escucha?

—Pero entrenador…

—No quiero peros. Sí o no. Le he hecho una pregunta.

—Sí. Sí, señor. Le he escuchado perfectamente.

—Bien. De nada nos sirve que bloquee todas las bludgers si luego acaba lesionada. Hoy su caída podía haber acabado en catástrofe. Quiero que use la cabeza. Presionen si tienen que presionar —dijo, aunque estaba claro que se dirigía a mí—, y déjenlos pasar si hay que dejarlos pasar. No hace falta que peleemos cada pelota como si se nos fuera la vida en ello. ¿Han comprendido?

El resto asintió con entusiasmo; todas, menos yo, que tenía una mueca de fastidio y ni siquiera me estaba esforzando en ocultarla.

—¿Usted también ha comprendido? —insistió el entrenador.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Pueden retirarse. Menos usted, Rolanda. Me gustaría que tuviéramos unas palabras.

Glynnis y yo cruzamos una mirada muy significativa antes de que ella se fuera a las duchas, pero fue solo durante unos segundos. Me preocupaba más Gwendolyn Morgan, que me sonrió con recochineo, feliz de que el entrenador quisiera departir conmigo. Ambas sabíamos lo que esto significaba: problemas.

* * *

**HOOCH**

—Tome asiento, Hooch.

El entrenador Taylor me hizo una seña con la mano cuando entré en su despacho. Noté en seguida que estaba un poco asqueado con su trabajo. Que su mesa estuviera cubierta de papeles de chocolatinas le daba a la escena un aire todavía más descorazonador.

Caminé hasta sillón frente a su escritorio, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar asiento noté que el tobillo me fallaba y no pude evitar poner una mueca de dolor.

—¿Le duele?

—Es solo una molestia —mentí—, se pasará en seguida.

—Sobre eso mismo quería hablarle. ¿Qué está pasando, Hooch?

—¿Señor? —inquirí, arqueando las cejas con fingido desconcierto.

—Sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero, no se haga la tonta conmigo. Está usted en llamas, Hooch. Cinco caídas en el último mes, nueve visitas a la enfermería —afirmó, leyendo el papel que tenía sobre la mesa—. Madam Pomfrey dice que si sigue así, corre el riesgo de no jugar el mundial.

—Poppy se preocupa demasiado —afirmé, descartando el comentario con una mano—. Le dijo lo mismo a Simon la temporada pasada y ahí la tiene, fresca como una lechuga.

—Valoro mucho el criterio de Madam Pomfrey, pero no estoy ciego, Hooch. Si no se calma, tendré que sentarla los próximos partidos.

—¡No!

—Y no me obligue a retirarle el cargo de capitana. —El entrenador Taylor se mesó su despeinada melena de color plateado con la mano—. Escuche, Hooch. Es usted una jugadora increíble. De las mejores que he visto en mi larga carrera deportiva. Pero es también una temeraria. No tiene límites y no puedo permitir que ponga todo el equipo en riesgo, el mundial en riesgo, por culpa de su comportamiento. Tiene que entender que ahora usted es la líder. Las jugadoras harán lo que le vean hacer. Deberá aprender a controlar su adrenalina si quiere seguir como titular. ¿Lo ha comprendido?

Me moría de ganas de replicar, pero sabía que era una idea estúpida. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el entrenador tenía razón. Los últimos partidos me había sentido impelida por una fuerza extraña. Me crecía al notar el viento golpeándome la cara, el sonido de las bludgers cortando el aire a escasos metros de mí, tan cerca, tan rápido, que un golpe mal dado podía ser letal, y la velocidad de mi escoba suspendida a treinta metros del suelo, mientras mi capa ondeaba detrás de mí. Siempre había sido una adicta a las sensaciones asociadas al Quidditch, pero con la racha de victorias que llevábamos y la cercanía del mundial, ahora lo era mucho más.

El deporte era mi vida, lo que más me importaba en el mundo, y era cierto que me entregaba al cien por cien en cada partido. Pero esa pasión empezaba a ser peligrosa. Amenazaba con arrebatarme lo más preciado. Por eso tenía que calmarme. Necesitaba apartar de mi mente el mundial y tratar de jugar los partidos uno a uno, con la cabeza bien fría y el corazón a revoluciones normales.

—Sí, señor. Le prometo que haré todo lo posible por intentar controlarlo.

—Bien. Si hace eso, será usted imparable. Y ahora háganos un favor a todos y váyase a la ducha. Por Merlín santo, apesta.

Sonreí. Seguía enfadada, pero el entrenador tenía razón. Olía _realmente_ mal.

* * *

**HOOCH**

Siempre que conseguíamos una victoria, el equipo iba a celebrarlo a una taberna muy cercana al estadio. Era una tradición milenaria de las Holyhead Harpies y nosotras la seguíamos religiosamente. Nos encantaba estar allí porque los clientes nos recibían entre vítores y aplausos. Olía a la madera de los barriles, a cerveza y a alcohol, y el aire solía estar cargado porque el dueño nunca abría las ventanas. Pero yo adoraba ese olor. Para mí era ya el olor de la victoria, y estaba segura de que lo recordaría incluso cuando me hubiera retirado de mi carrera deportiva.

He de decir que no me equivoqué.

Algunas de nuestras compañeras de equipo ya estaban allí cuando llegamos, incluida Gwendolyn Morgan, acompañada por sus dos sombras. Ni Glynnis ni yo teníamos ganas de un enfrentamiento. Estábamos cansadas tras el duro partido y la ducha nos había dejado en tal estado de relajación que lo último que buscábamos era pelea. A lo único que aspiraba aquella noche era a mojar la garganta con un whisky de fuego bien cargado y tal vez charlar sobre nuestro inminente viaje a Londres.

Decidimos ignorarlas y nos sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo, un poco apartadas de las demás. Le hice una señal a Joe para que se acercara.

—Ponnos dos whiskys de fuego. —El tabernero asintió y se retiró, y entonces vi el gesto de preocupación en la cara de mi amiga—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Te ha echado mucha bronca?

Le resté importancia con un gesto vehemente de mi mano, como si quisiera apartar una mosca, porque conocía muy bien a Glynnis. Al menos, lo suficiente para saber que mi mejor amiga tenía tendencia a hacer de los problemas una gigantesca e imparable bola de nieve. Si era sincera con ella, se preocuparía. Y como resultado acabaría preocupándome a mí.

—Ya sabes cómo es el entrenador —le dije—, ladra mucho pero nunca muerde. Se le pasará.

—No sé, hoy parecía más enfadado que de costumbre.

Me encogí de hombros. —Estará nervioso porque se acercan las clasificatorias. Todos lo estamos un poco, ¿no?

En ese momento apareció Joe, cargado con las dos bebidas.

—Dos whiskys de fuego para las mejores jugadoras que hayan pisado el campo de las Holyhead Harpies.

—Ya será para menos, Joe —repliqué en un absurdo intento de ser modesta.

El viejo Joe siempre nos decía lo mismo, pero daba igual cuántas veces lo repitiera. Se me hinchaba el pecho con orgullo cada vez que escuchaba estos cumplidos. Pero eran verdad. No había otras jodidas mejores jugadoras de Quidditch en todo Gales. Diantres, en todo el planeta. Íbamos a ganar el mundial.

—Te lo digo yo, que llevo muchos años viendo a jugadoras pasar por aquí —insistió Joe—. ¿Cómo veis la temporada? ¿Y el mundial? ¿Lo ganaremos?

Glynnis se enredó en un debate con el tabernero sobre las posibilidades del equipo de cara al mundial, y yo le agradecí que le diera palique porque estaba demasiado centrada en mi vaso de whisky de fuego para prestar atención a Joe.

Mis ojos observaron con indiscreción al resto de las jugadoras. Todas estaban contentas. El ambiente en el equipo era mejor que nunca. Salvo por Morgan, claro. Ella siempre se ocupaba de recordarme que tenía una piedra en el zapato. Le di un nuevo sorbo al whisky de fuego y entonces vi a Poppy Pomfrey, acodada en la barra. Estaba charlando despreocupadamente con el medimago y supongo que el gesto de mi cara cambió de manera automática, porque si no Glynnis no me hubiera hecho aquel comentario:

—Si se te cayera un poco más la baba, tendríamos que ponerte un babero.

—¿Huh? —pregunté yo, advirtiendo que el tabernero ya se había ido.

—Poppy.

—Sí, ¿qué le pasa?

—Que estabas mirándola con ojillos de cordero degollado.

Sonreí para el cuello de mi camisa. ¿Era tan evidente que la enfermera me parecía atractiva? Di un largo sorbo a mi whisky de fuego para no tener que contestar, pero Glynnis no parecía dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, está con Jones. Es hetero.

—No sabía que "hetero" significara "prohibido mirar" —comenté, observando a la enfermera por el rabillo del ojo.

—Puedes mirar, pero las dos sabemos lo que significa esa mirada. Te meterás en líos.

—Glynnis, nadie ha dicho que sienta algo por Poppy.

—Precisamente. Me preocupa que intentes seducirla, ella te diga que sí y la dejes destrozada.

—Tranquila —intenté apaciguarla—. No va a pasar nada.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

¿Y cómo iba a pasar algo? Poppy Pomfrey era hetero. Inalcanzable. Puede que otras mujeres juguetearan con la idea de experimentar en algún momento de sus vidas. Para ellas yo era el juguete perfecto. Alguien que no buscaba compromisos, que no significaba problemas. Una tomboy cualquiera con cara de niño pequeño, cuerpo de mujer y una seguridad en mí misma que les resultaba muy atractiva.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron en ese momento. Poppy sonrió y yo alcé mi vaso de whisky de fuego como si estuviera haciendo un brindis en el aire. No… la enfermera no era así. Todas lo sabíamos. Yo, la primera.

Al cabo de las dos horas de whiskys de fuego, cerveza de mantequilla y todo el alcohol que pudimos consumir en la taberna, los ánimos del equipo se empezaron a caldear. Un grupo de jugadoras estaba cantando el himno de las Harpies, abrazadas a algunos fans tan alcoholizados como ellas. Las más responsables ya se habían marchado, pero los whiskys de fuego seguían corriendo y yo empezaba a sentir que la cabeza me daba vueltas. Había bebido los tres últimos vasos demasiado rápido, y para empeorarlo no había probado bocado desde el desayuno. Me sentía mareada y mi cuerpo me estaba transmitiendo una clara señal de que era hora de echar el freno.

Me dirigí al baño, intentando enfocar correctamente las mesas y a las personas que me paraban para felicitarme por mi actuación en el partido. Un poco de agua fría me ayudaría a despejarme y no veía el momento de llegar al baño. Me empapé la nuca, sintiendo un alivio inmediato. Era curioso porque al mirarme en el espejo comprobé que nadie sería capaz de decir lo mucho que me estaba afectando la bebida aquella noche. Mis ojos estaban abiertos, muy abiertos, aunque su color fuera más claro que de costumbre, y todavía era capaz de pronunciar cualquier palabra sin que mi lengua bailara la lambada. Pero la procesión iba por dentro y comprendí que a lo mejor era hora de volver a casa.

Estaba a punto de dar la noche por concluida cuando vi su reflejo en el espejo, sonriéndome.

—Morgan.

—Hooch.

Me giré para encararla.

—Sé que soy guapa, pero no hace falta que te quedes ahí parada, mirándome —me espetó la buscadora, mirándome de arriba abajo con descaro.

Sí, era guapa. Guapísima, de hecho. Tenía unos ojos negros arrebatadores y una melena oscura que hacía juego con ellos. La madre de Gwendolyn Morgan era una bruja persa y estaba claro que la hija había heredado toda su belleza exótica. Sin embargo, para mi gusto su personalidad arruinaba sus obvios atributos femeninos.

Decidí no responder nada. Estaba deseando irme a casa y no me encontraba de humor para tener otro encontronazo con Morgan. Pero ella caminó hacia mí, me apartó con el hombro y se miró al espejo con coquetería, como si yo no estuviera allí. Esto me enfureció. Apoyé mi mano en los azulejos y me incliné hacia ella para susurrarle al oído:

—Te has portado como una hija de puta delante del entrenador y lo sabes.

Morgan fingió en un primer momento no haberme escuchado. Pero yo sabía que se estaba concediendo unos segundos valiosísimos para espetarme un comentario hiriente. La buscadora era buena jugando al Quidditch, pero mucho mejor cuando se trataba de hacer daño.

—Vamos, Hooch. En el fondo eres una tía lista. De veras no esperarías que me quedara con los brazos cruzados y que te aplaudiera.

—No, pero sí esperaba que te lo tomaras con deportividad. Somos un equipo, Morgan. Da igual quién sea la capitana —intenté explicarle, aunque sabía que me estaba metiendo en terreno proceloso—. Tenemos que estar unidas.

—¿Crees que esto es solo por lo del maldito título de capitana?

Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

—Pensaba que tú también lo querías —repliqué.

—Y lo quiero. Pero eso lo tendré más temprano que tarde, Hooch. Es solo una cuestión de tiempo, hasta que la cagues. Sin embargo —Morgan hizo una pausa, se humedeció el labio inferior con la lengua y su voz se volvió más grave—, a veces deseo más otras cosas… capitana.

Ella dio un paso hacia mí y enredó un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos.

—¿Piensas alguna vez en ello? —me susurró al oído—. ¿En aquella noche? Yo lo recuerdo a diario.

Intenté desviar la mirada, pero la buscadora estaba tan cerca que me era imposible. Podía sentir perfectamente el calor emanando de su piel, su aliento a whisky de fuego lamiéndome la delicada piel del cuello, su mano posada en mi tripa, sus muslos tocando los míos, y sin querer los recuerdos empezaron a tomar forma.

La buscadora y yo, en las duchas. Su mirada, recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo. La forma en que agarró mi brazo y me detuvo en seco, para devorar luego mis labios con deseo. El agua resbalando por nuestra piel y mi voz, diciéndole: "No puedo, no puedo hacerlo". Eso había sido todo, pero me fastidiaba poder recordarlo con tanta claridad.

—Entre tú y yo no pasó nada, Morgan —repliqué, dando un paso en falso hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda topó con la pared del baño. Estaba atrapada. Me tenía acorralada.

—Exacto. No pasó nada y eso me jode. Cuando te veo en las duchas, con el agua resbalando por tu cuerpo, no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Me dan ganas de empotrarte contra la pared y follarte hasta que me supliques que pare. Podría hacerlo ahora, si me dejases.

—Estás borracha.

—Tú también.

Me gustaría poder decir que Morgan me dio opción a contestar, pero lo cierto es que no lo hizo. Sin más preámbulos atrapó mis labios y sus fuertes brazos se posaron a ambos lados, impidiéndome escapar. Había luchado contra este momento muchas veces. Nos odiábamos, ¿verdad? Pero con Morgan era algo más primario, mamífero, absurdo. Cuando estaba muy cerca, tenía ganas de follarla hasta hacerla reventar. Porque la odiaba y a lo mejor así conseguía que se callara de una maldita vez.

Luché por parar, pero sus labios sabían demasiado bien, y sus besos eran agresivos, urgentes, como si hubiera estado esperando mucho tiempo a que esto sucediera. Morgan gimió cuando mis manos se colaron por el interior de sus pantalones. Estaba caliente, era suave, y su piel se erizó con cada centímetro que conquistaban mis dedos.

—Me pones tanto —sollozó la buscadora, profundizando en el beso—. Vente a mi casa esta noche.

Morgan me agarró por las caderas y tiró de ellas, obligándome a estar más cerca. Si nadie nos lo impedía, sabía que la iba a desnudar allí mismo, en el baño, exponiéndonos a que cualquiera entrara y nos viera. Pero me daba igual. El deseo nublaba tanto mi mente, que ni siquiera escuché aquella tos fingida que intentó interrumpirnos.

—Ejem.

Nos detuvimos las dos casi al mismo tiempo y cuando abrí los ojos vi a Poppy Pomfrey, mirándonos. Su cara estaba pálida, pero eso era todo, no había en ella ningún tipo de asombro. Si no llega a ser por la fina línea en la que se convirtieron sus labios, bien podría haber pensado que lo que estaba mirando era un documental sobre hipogrifos.

—Lo siento si he interrumpido una… reunión importante —se excusó la enfermera.

—No… si ya… ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad Morgan? —repliqué yo, sonriendo.

Estaba avergonzada, pero solo porque se trataba de Poppy. Entre todas las personas del mundo, tuvo que ser ella quien entró en el baño en aquel momento. Si llega a ser Clementine, la guardiana, estoy segura de que nos habría saludado como si nada y luego se habría metido en uno de los cubículos, a echar una meada despreocupada. Pero era Poppy. _Era Poppy. _

Caminé avergonzada hacia la salida, pensando que Morgan me seguía los pasos, y a lo mejor si no hubiese sido una persona tan encerrada en mi mundo, tan egocéntrica, habría notado la mirada gélida que intercambiaron la enfermera y la buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies. Eso me habría ahorrado los dolores de cabeza que llegaron mucho después. Desafortunadamente, no lo hice. ¿Qué puedo decir? Yo soy así.


	2. Dos

**POMFREY**

—Me dijeron que estabas en el equipo, pero no quise creerlo.

Había llegado. El momento que había intentado evitar el último mes me rodeó sin escapatoria posible, tal y como haría una brigada de aurores para atrapar a un delincuente.

Gwendolyn bajó la mirada, y en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, por descubrir qué estaba pensando. Al tenerla tan cerca me fijé en que estaba igual de guapa que siempre. Los mismos ojos brillantes, el mismo pelo recogido en una alta coleta que le daba ese aspecto de agresiva jugadora de Quidditch. Pero yo sabía que no era así. Qué va. Gwendolyn tenía su lado salvaje, pero en el fondo era como un frágil diente de león a punto de ser arrastrado por el viento. Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía escuchar los llantos que le arrancaba cuando… _Por Merlín, no pienses en eso ahora, Pomfrey. _

—Te informaron bien —afirmó la buscadora, rascándose la nariz y evitando el contacto directo con mis ojos—. Te he visto entrar antes, pero no estaba segura de que quisieras saludarme.

—Veo que Hooch y tú habéis _intimado_. Pensaba que no os llevabais bien.

Morgan se limitó a desviar la mirada, como si no fuera su intención discutir estos asuntos personales conmigo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, pero las heridas seguían abiertas, al menos las mías, y estaba casi segura de que para ella también era así.

—¿Por qué aquí, Gwendolyn? —le pregunté—. ¿No podías haber elegido cualquier otro equipo?

Había deseado hacerle esta pregunta desde que los reporteros del periódico local ilustraron aquella noticia con la fotografía de Morgan moviendo la pluma sobre su contrato. _Gwendolyn Morgan, el fichaje estrella de las Holyhead Harpies_, rezaba el titular. La buscadora más joven de Gales. Le habían ofrecido un contrato estratosférico, que nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría y aunque sabía que este era el motivo, quería escucharlo de sus propios labios.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no podía decir que no.

—Sí —respondí con tristeza—, lo vi en los periódicos. Pero tenía la esperanza de que al final no vinieras, la verdad.

—Lo siento —dijo. Entonces Morgan me miró a los ojos y vi que se trataba de una disculpa sincera.

Era sorprendente lo poco que había cambiado la buscadora desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Al mirarla de nuevo pude reconocer en seguida a la niña pequeña, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, con quien había crecido en uno de los barrios residenciales de Cardiff. Lo que más dolía de tenerla cerca era que me obligaba a recordar las tardes encerradas en su cuarto, con decenas de refrescos, palomitas y el proyector de cine Muggle de su padre. Nuestra favorita era El Gran Dictador, una película muda, en blanco y negro, en la que un hombre con un bigote muy pintoresco se pasaba toda la cinta haciendo payasadas. A mí me encantaba. Reíamos tan alto que Gwendolyn siempre acababa escupiendo su Coca-Cola por culpa del ataque de risa. ¿En qué momento dejamos de ser amigas?

—No lo sientes más que yo —repliqué—. Supongo que nos veremos por aquí. Cuídate.

Salí del cuarto de baño, cabizbaja y ahogándome en mi propio baño de recuerdos. Quería irme a casa, olvidarme de lo que había visto y de mi conversación con Gwendolyn. Sí, quería dormir para autoconvencerme de que todo aquello no había sido más que un mal sueño.

* * *

**POMFREY**

Nunca en mi vida he sentido el deseo de huir de mi trabajo. Me gusta lo que hago, adoro la profesión médica y sé que me entrego a ella como muy pocas personas lo hacen. Pero recuerdo que a la mañana siguiente de mi conversación con Gwendolyn me sentía cansada, asqueada por los derroteros que estaba tomando mi vida personal, y lo último que me apetecía era regresar a la enfermería, a otro día de Quidditch. A otro día de _jugadoras_ de Quidditch.

Cuando vi a Rolanda Hooch entrando como un ladrón en la enfermería, preferí guardar silencio y hacerme la despistada. Se le notaba dolorida. Incluso desde donde yo estaba sentada, preparando una poción, podía ver que su tobillo estaba hinchado. Caminaba mal y sus ojos se entrecerraban con dolor con cada paso que daba. Y, sin embargo, su actitud era tan extraña que prefería mantenerme al margen y esperar.

Rolanda miró de nuevo a ambos lados, como si buscara a alguien. Se adentró un poco más en la enfermería y al no ver a nadie, se detuvo.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Ni siquiera sé con certeza por qué no le respondí de inmediato. Deduzco que estaba tan malhumorada que lo último que me apetecía era volver a discutir con ella, recordarle, una vez más, que tenía que cuidar su salud. Me sentía como un disco rayado y aunque sabía que mi obligación era asistir a las jugadoras, empezaba a pensar que no se puede ayudar a quien no desea ser ayudado. Rolanda Hooch era una de estas personas.

—¿Señor Jones? ¿Está usted ahí?

—El señor Jones ha tenido que salir urgentemente —le dije por fin, saliendo de mi escondite. Miré su pie hinchado. Estaba peor de lo que creía.

Hooch bajó la mirada al suelo. —Oh, Poppy, eres tú. Esperaba que estuviera él —replicó, dejando claro que había intentado evitarme. Seguramente, tras la noche anterior esperaba que le atendiera el medimago, no yo.

—¿Te duele? —le pregunté, ignorando sus palabras.

—Sí, un poco. No sé qué le ha pasado. Ayer estaba bien cuando salí de aquí.

—A veces las curas tienen un efecto pasajero. Puede que eso sea lo que ha ocurrido. Túmbate. —Le señalé una de las camas de la enfermería—. Prepararé un ungüento mientras esperamos a que regrese el medimago.

Hooch miró el reloj que pendía de la columna central de la enfermería.

—Vale, pero date prisa. Tengo que estar en el campo en diez minutos.

Una vez más, fingí que no la escuchaba. Porque aquello era el colmo. Yo era consciente de que el entrenamiento empezaba en menos de quince minutos, pero los asuntos médicos llevan su tiempo y no era mi culpa si Rolanda Hooch era incapaz de cuidar de su salud. Tanto el medimago como yo se lo habíamos advertido por activa y por pasiva, que esto podía ocurrir, que sus lesiones eran cada vez más peligrosas y curaban peor. La medicina mágica puede hacer milagros, pero solo hasta cierto punto. Llega un momento en el que ni todas las varitas del mundo podrían reparar un músculo o un hueso completamente dañado. Así que un poco de paciencia estaba a la orden del día. Si ahora debía esperar, tendría que fastidiarse.

Metí los ingredientes en un cuento y empecé a removerlos, consciente de que solo prepararla me iba a llevar media hora y que con cada giro que daba la cuchara de palo, mi humor se iba avinagrando. _Gwendolyn Morgan estaba en el equipo, mi equipo._ La había cazado besando a Hooch en el baño. Tocándola en el baño. La cuchara giraba y giraba removiendo el contenido del cuenco tan deprisa que Rolanda no pudo evitar estirar la cabeza para ver por qué estaba armando tanto ruido.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Poppy?

—¿A ti qué te parece? —dije, perdiendo por completo los papeles—. Una maldita poción para curar tu maldito pie porque la maldita capitana del equipo no es capaz de seguir unos simples consejos médicos.

Hooch enarcó las cejas, sorprendida. Yo podía tener mal carácter, pero de joven pocas veces lo sacaba a relucir. De hecho, la última vez que alguien me había visto tan enfadada fue el día que presentaron a Gwendolyn Morgan como buscadora del equipo. Por fortuna, solo Jones me había visto y le estaré eternamente agradecida de que no me hiciera ninguna pregunta.

—Trae el pie —le ordené en un tono autoritario, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Hooch hizo lo que le pedí—. Te voy a ponerte esto mientras se cuece el ungüento. Mantenlo presionado con las manos durante al menos media hora.

—¿Media hora? ¡Eso es lo que dura la mitad del entrenamiento!

Aquello acabó por exasperarme del todo. Sí, media hora. O un día entero si era necesario, tenía ganas de decirle. La capitana no parecía entender que su cuerpo estaba enviando una señal de socorro y esto me sacaba de quicio.

—¿Sabes qué, Hooch? He tenido suficiente. —Tiré a un lado de la cama la gasa que debía ponerle en el pie—. Haz lo que te venga en gana. Por mí como si quieres saltar ahora mismo al campo y que se te caiga el pie para siempre.

—Pero Poppy yo no…

—No, en serio. Haz lo que te parezca. Yo ya me he cansado de tus tonterías.

* * *

**HOOCH**

Cuando Poppy se dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería hecha un basilisco, mi reacción inicial fue quedarme anonadada. No comprendía lo que había pasado. Un instante antes estaba avergonzada por tener que tratar con ella, no con Jones, como había sido mi intención, y ahora acababa de ofenderla. ¿Por qué?

_Eres una imbécil, Hooch. _

En ese momento el señor Jones entró en la enfermería y lo primero que hizo el medimago fue arquear las cejas, como pidiéndome explicaciones por lo ocurrido. Comprendí que acababa de cruzarse con Pomfrey a la salida y que al verme allí tendida sabía que las cosas se nos habían ido de las manos.

—Le juro que todavía no sé lo que he hecho —aseguré, levantando las manos en un gesto defensivo. Y era verdad. De veras no sabía por qué Pomfrey se había enfadado tanto.

—Lo sé, Hooch, tranquila.

—¿Lo sabe? —inquirí con sorpresa.

—Sí, Pomfrey está… un poco alterada estos días. Bueno, para ser francos está algo más que alterada. Debes disculparla si… ehmm… si ha tenido una salida de tono contigo. No está atravesando una buena época.

—¿Es algo grave, doctor?

—Bueno —el medimago se sentó a los pies de la cama y cogió mi tobillo para inspeccionarlo—, todo depende de lo grave que consideres tener un corazón roto.

Mi gesto inicial al escucharle fue de sorpresa. Hasta ese momento nunca me había tomado el tiempo necesario para pensar en el pasado amoroso de la enfermera. Estaba tan convencida de que ella y el señor Jones mantenían un discreto romance, que en mi cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera así.

—El ex de Poppy ha vuelto a la ciudad —me explicó él con más detalle—, y ella no se lo está tomando demasiado bien. De hecho, esta mañana me ha pedido el traslado.

_¿Traslado? ¡No!_

—Se lo habrá denegado.

—Le he dicho que se lo piense —puntualizó Jones—. ¿En dónde iba a estar mejor que aquí?

Efectivamente. Eso mismo pensaba yo. Las Holyhead Harpies eran mi casa, pero también eran la casa de Poppy Pomfrey. ¿Cuántos años llevábamos juntas en el equipo? Por Merlín, ya casi había perdido la cuenta. Pero parecían cientos.

Poppy era como el himno, el escudo o los colores de las Holyhead Harpies. Ella ya estaba allí cuando me ficharon. Llevaba solo unos meses más que yo, disfrutando de una beca en prácticas de enfermería, pero formaba parte de mi recuerdo, porque Poppy siempre estaba allí. Ahora no podía irse.

—Espero que no se vaya.

—Yo también, Hooch, yo también.

La noticia de la posible marcha de Pomfrey me dejó francamente desconcertada. Me encontraba triste cuando recorrí el vomitorio que llevaba al campo, como si un sentimiento de un intenso color azul se hubiera adueñado de mi pecho. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Yo nunca me sentía triste. ¿Molesta? Sí. ¿Cabreada? Sin duda alguna. ¿Pero triste? Eso nunca. La vida era demasiado corta para dejarse enredar por la melancolía.

Meneé la cabeza, tonta de mí, pensando que así podría apartar los malos pensamientos. Lo importante ahora era estar concentrada. Los partidos de clasificación estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y no podía permitirme ninguna distracción.

Afortunadamente, el medimago me había hecho la cura más rápido de lo esperado. Mi tobillo todavía estaba un poco dolorido, pero confiaba en que la medicina mágica hiciera efecto pronto, al menos antes de que empezara la parte más dura del entrenamiento.

Me tuve que cubrir la mano con los ojos cuando salté a la hierba. El sol brillaba en el horizonte y hasta que mis pupilas se ajustaron a la luz no fui capaz de distinguir el numeroso grupo de jugadoras, congregadas en el centro del campo. Como siempre me sucedía, la alegría se apoderó de mí al sentir las botas crujiendo contra la hierba recién cortada. Pude sentir que la melancolía se iba diluyendo en mi interior y la euforia iba llenando poco a poco el hueco. Aquel iba a ser un gran año. Así lo había decidido. Ganaríamos el mundial. Yo llevaría al equipo a la victoria costase lo que costase. Yo, Rolanda Hooch, le demostraría al mundo entero que era la mejor golpeadora de mi generación, muy por encima del gran Joey Jenkins, ganador de cuatro MVP, uno por cada mundial que disputó.

Corrí emocionada hasta el centro del campo para sumarme al resto de mis compañeras, aliviada al comprobar que la medicina mágica estaba empezando a surtir efecto.

—Llega tarde, Hooch.

—Lo siento, entrenador Taylor. No conseguía encontrar mi bate.

—Bien, vamos a empezar. Calentamiento previo a vuelo suave durante cinco minutos. Después haremos un par de lanzamientos y una sesión de bloqueos. Acabaremos el entrenamiento con un pequeño partido. ¡A trabajar!

Agarré firmemente la escoba y pateé el suelo con ganas. La escoba salió despedida hacia delante, pero tomé el control de inmediato. Comenzamos con un vuelo suave alrededor del estadio, permitiendo que el aire nos acariciara la cara. Yo cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de encontrarme de espaldas al sol, los rayos proyectándose sobre mi espalda, calentándome el cuerpo. A veces, cuando estaba ahí arriba, recordaba el momento en el que mi padre me regaló mi primera escoba, una barredora de tamaño reducido, apenas un metro de largo, con las cerdas de color rosa y el mango en tonos violetas. Ya por aquel entonces odiaba el rosa. Aborrecía los colores femeninos con toda mi alma y mi madre y yo solíamos tener acaloradas disputas cuando intentaba ponerme un vestido con espantosos volantes que comprimían mi cintura y me impedían respirar con normalidad. Sin embargo, aquel día la escoba rosa me pareció lo más bonito del mundo. Tenía una escoba. Mi primera escoba. Era rosa. Y me daba igual.

En mi mente infantil no alcanzaba a comprender qué significaba eso, pero lo descubrí tan pronto como me monté en ella. Había visto a los chicos de mi barrio jugando en las inmediaciones de la urbanización en la que vivía mi familia, y aunque nunca antes me había subido a una, no necesité demasiadas instrucciones de mi padre.

—¡Mírala, Xiomara! —le gritó mi padre a mi madre—. ¡Es una voladora nata! ¡Qué bárbaro!

Mi madre apretó las manos con fuerza, por temor a que me cayera y tuvieran que llevarme al hospital. Pero me agarré con fuerza a mi escoba rosa y a los pocos minutos ya la había enderezado, obligándola a ir en la dirección que deseaba. Sí, era una voladora nada. Desde siempre. Cualquiera que tuviera ojos podía verlo.

—¡Hooch, cuidado!

Una bludger pasó rozando la cola de mi escoba en ese momento. Estuvo a punto de derribarme, pero conseguí esquivarla en el último segundo, haciendo una maniobra tan peligrosa que el entrenador Taylor contuvo la respiración por un segundo.

—Hooch, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¡Concéntrate! —me reprendió Glynnis, que pasó volando a toda velocidad por mi lado.

—Déjala que la rematen de una vez por todas —afirmó con sarcasmo Gwendolyn Morgan, que nos pasó a toda velocidad, persiguiendo la escurridiza snitch que el entrenador acababa de liberar de su caja.

Maldita sea, estaba distraída. Primero los extraños pensamientos sobre Poppy y ahora esto. Tenía que concentrarme. Había mucho en juego.

El entrenamiento fue uno de los más duros que recuerdo. El entrenador Taylor estaba de mal humor y mis constantes distracciones no consiguieron mejorarlo. Cuando bajamos a tierra firme, no necesité poner los pies en el suelo para saber que acabaría pagando el esfuerzo. El tobillo me dolía solo de intentar mantenerlo enroscado al mango de la escoba. Era desesperante.

El entrenador me agarró por el brazo y me llevó a un aparte mientras las otras jugadoras se dirigían a los vestuarios.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso, eh? —Tenía las manos apoyadas en la cintura y mascaba un chile ruidosamente. Como no quería darle explicaciones, preferí fijar la vista en la hierba—. Es muy impropio de usted estar tan despistada. ¿Es por el tobillo? —preguntó, señalándolo.

—No.

—No me mienta, Hooch. No me obligue a reemplazarla sin motivo.

—Estoy un poco distraída, eso es todo. Mañana será mejor.

El entrenador me escudriñó con la mirada, intentando descubrir la verdad que yo no deseaba contarle. Pero después su gesto se relajó un poco.

—Si soy duro con usted es porque creo que puede dar mucho más. ¿Comprende?

—Lo sé, señor.

—¿Hay algo que le preocupe? ¿Algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?

No sé por qué, pero la imagen de Poppy tomó forma en mi mente en ese momento. Fue una cuestión de segundos, pero me bastó para darme cuenta de que, después de todo, no había conseguido sacarme su marcha de la cabeza. Y era ridículo. Absurdo del todo. La enfermera y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo, nos apreciábamos como personas, a pesar de los desencuentros, pero no éramos buenas amigas. ¿Por qué ahora me afectara tanto?

Estaba a punto de contestarle al entrenador que no había ningún motivo para preocuparse, pero entonces escuchamos aquellos gritos y nos giramos de inmediato para ver de dónde provenían. Lo que vi no me gustó nada.

_Mierda. _

Walburga Black, seguida de sus amigas, intentaban montar bulla. En ese momento Glynnis y Morgan se estaban encarando a ellas.

—Quédese aquí, no quiero que se meta en esto —me ordenó el entrenador.

Yo estaba dispuesta a acatar muchas órdenes, algunas con las que ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo, pero esta no era una de ellas. Si una persona indeseable se metía con alguien de mi equipo, era mi obligación como capitana defender nuestro honor. Así que monté en mi escoba y salí volando en dirección a las gradas, contraviniendo la orden del entrenador. Cuando llegué, me di cuenta de que la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Estaba casi segura de que las jugadoras y el grupo de Walburga acabarían llegando a las manos si no conseguíamos impedirlo antes.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —tronó el entrenador, dirigiéndose directamente a Walburga.

—Tranquilo, señor T. Solo hemos venido a echar un vistazo. A animar al equipo, ya sabe —se recochineó ella.

—Esta es una propiedad privada y un entrenamiento privado. ¿Quién os ha dejado entrar?

Walburga Black se encogió de hombros. —La puerta estaba abierta. Si no queréis que pase nadie, a lo mejor deberíais cerrarla.

Las tontas que acompañaban a Black se rieron. Yo apreté los puños con fuerza. Odiaba a esa chica y todo lo que ella representaba. El dinero. La posición social. La familia de sangre pura que se negaba a mezclarse con mestizos del mundo mágico. La simple idea me daba tantas arcadas que siempre que venían a molestarnos al estadio, tenía ganas de arrearle un escobazo.

Por desgracia, era algo que hacían bastante a menudo. Cuando se aburrían, Walburga y sus compinches iban al estadio a meter cizaña. Ahora que se acercaban los partidos de clasificación, estaba casi segura de que era una estrategia para meternos presión y desequilibrarnos. Pero yo no era la única que sentía un odio irracional hacia Black y todo lo que ella representaba. Podía sentir la misma tensión en mis compañeras de equipo. Todas las Holyhead Harpies tenían las mandíbulas apretadas, parecían dispuestas a atacar en cualquier momento.

—No sois bien recibidas —les dije, encarándome a ellas—. Largaos.

—Oh, vaya, Rolandita tiene carácter —se burló Black.

—Hooch, ya me ocupo yo de esto —me ordenó el entrenador con cara de pocos amigos.

Walburga alzó la barbilla y sonrió con una sonrisa maligna que me sacaba de quicio.

—Vale, vale, tranquilos. No hace falta ser maleducados —dijo chasqueando los dedos para que el resto se pusiera en marcha.

Walburga y sus amigas caminaron con calma, retándonos con la mirada, en dirección a la salida del estadio. Por un momento me convencí a mí misma de que en eso se iba a quedar todo. Se irían y aquello se quedaría en un tenso encuentro, uno de tantos que habíamos protagonizado, pero entonces Walburga pasó por mi lado, penetrándome con sus ojos fríos, tan carentes de vida que me costaba incluso mirarlos. Me quedé tan bloqueada por su odio que no fui capaz de adelantarme a sus intenciones y cuando estalló el dolor, y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas, ya no había solución. Walburga Black me había pisado con todas sus fuerzas. En el tobillo lesionado.

—Oh, vaya, ¿te he hecho daño, preciosa? —me preguntó al verme tendida en el suelo, retorciéndome de dolor—. Vaya… ¡Qué lástima!

—¡Capitana! —Glynnis salió corriendo hacia mí.

—¡Largaos de una vez! —aulló el entrenador—. ¡Fuera!

Pero era demasiado tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho.

* * *

**HOOCH**

Evité que la cosa llegara a más por los pelos. El entrenador insistió en que fuera a la enfermería, pero yo no quería ver a Poppy, ni hablar con Jones, ni tampoco tener que dar explicaciones de por qué estaba allí, de nuevo, sintiéndome culpable por algo que al menos esta vez yo no había provocado. Simplemente no estaba de humor para tener un nuevo encuentro traumático con la enfermera. Había sido un día largo, y era consciente de que le debía una disculpa por haberla presionado, pero eso podía esperar.

Me convencí a mí misma de que estaba bien cuando el dolor remitió un poco. O al menos todo lo bien que se podía estar con una lesión como la mía. Lo único que necesitaba era acercarme a cualquier tienda y comprar un calmante que me ayudara con los dolorosos pinchazos que sentía cada vez que apoyaba el pie en el suelo. Y eso sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Miré a ambos lados de la calle para asegurarme de que no había nadie conocido alrededor. Seguramente no, porque aquel no era uno de los barrios que frecuentaran las jugadoras, pero una nunca podía estar segura. Me alegré al ver que la calle estaba desierta y sonreí complacida. Bien. Mis planes iban como la seda. En pocos minutos estaría en mi casa, disfrutando de una cerveza de mantequilla y de los beneficios de las tóxicas medicinas Muggles.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué desea?

Una señora gorda y bajita me dedicó una sonrisa desde detrás del mostrador. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño y unas absurdas gafas con pequeños brillantes en la montura que me impedían centrar la mirada en sus ojos. Me alegré de que la señora no se asustara de que llevara el uniforme de Quidditch todavía puesto. Seguro que estaba pensando que iba a una fiesta de… ¿cómo las llamaban los Muggles?

—Disfraces.

—¿Cómo dice? —replicó la señora, pestañeando muy rápido.

—Calmantes —me corregí—, quería unos calmantes para el dolor.

—¿Qué clase de dolor? ¿Tiene receta?

_Mierda._ Eso no estaba previsto. ¿Dónde se conseguía una receta Muggle? Me acaricié la barbilla, mientras intentaba pensar en una solución. Bueno, siempre podía hacerle un Imperius. Podía obligarla si quería. Pero el Ministerio de Magia era muy estricto en este sentido y reportaría un ataque a un Muggle. Me echarían de la liga. ¿Me enviarían a Azkaban? No si no la mataba, ¿verdad?

—¿Rolanda?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Y luego los cerré con dolor, mordiéndome los nudillos de la mano derecha. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No a mí, no así. Para una vez que intentaba comprar absurdas drogas Muggles… Intenté pensar en alguna explicación plausible de por qué me encontraba en una farmacia, pero nunca he sabido mentir bien. Eso es algo que no te enseñan en Hogwarts y es una pena, porque en situaciones como esta puede sacarte de muchos apuros. Así que solo me quedé parada, deseando que también me hubieran enseñado algún hechizo para volverme invisible.

—Creo que se refiere a usted —me informó la farmacéutica.

—Rolanda, no disimules. Sé perfectamente que eres tú. Te reconocería incluso aunque tuvieras una capa de... Sé que eres tú, caramba, deja de hacer el tonto. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vale. Bien. No había conseguido volverme invisible, después de todo, así que me giré.

—Poppy, qué sorpresa —dije, aunque sin entusiasmo alguno—. ¿Te he dicho ya lo guapa que estás hoy?

—Oiga, ¿todavía quiere los calmantes para el dolor? —insistió la farmacéutica

Pomfrey alzó una ceja y se puso una mano en la cadera.

—No es lo que piensas. Son para Glynnis… Ella está… Tiene… —Traté de buscar una excusa, pero sentía el sudor frío formándose en mi espina dorsal y la frase se quedó a medias.

De todos modos, ¿por qué de repente me sentía como si tuviera que darle explicaciones por todo? Era una adulta. Podía estar en una farmacia Muggle si así lo quería. No había ninguna regla del equipo que me lo impidiera. Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando sentí que la enfermera tiraba fuertemente por mi brazo, obligándome a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, ven conmigo.

—¿A dónde?

—A mi casa. Vamos a curarte ese tobillo.

Era una situación seria. Acababa de pillarme in fraganti y estaba enfadada. Sin embargo, no sé por qué, no pude evitar sonreír. La miré por el rabillo del ojo y le dije:

—En el fondo me _quieres_. Admítelo.

Poppy meneó la cabeza, reprimiendo la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. —En el fondo, te _aprecio_, sí.

—Eso decía yo. Que me quieres. Quieres ayudarme, vaya.

—Pero con una condición —dijo la enfermera—: deberás seguir mis órdenes al pie de la letra. Sin excusas.

—Perfecto. Me encanta que las mujeres me den órdenes.

—¡Rolanda!

—Vale, vale. Te lo prometo.


	3. Tres

**POMFREY**

—¿Ya no estás enfadada?

Mis manos dejaron de trabajar un momento y la miré, un poco sorprendida. No era propio de Rolanda abordar los problemas. Ella solía pasar por ellos de puntillas, esperando a que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo y se resolvieran solos. Sin embargo, allí estaba, preguntándome si estaba enfadada. ¿Lo estaba? No lo sé. Una parte de mí quería matarla. La otra la miró de una manera cálida, como se mira a un niño pequeño travieso, pero al que quieres con locura.

—No, no estoy enfadada.

—Siento mucho lo de antes. Hice mal en presionarte.

—Y yo hice mal en perder los papeles de esa manera. No debería haber reaccionado así. Estamos en paz.

—Ya, pero tú…

—¿Yo qué? —inquirí, enarcando las cejas y seguramente sonando mucho más agresiva de lo que en realidad quería sonar.

—Nada, no recuerdo qué iba a decirte.

Esperé unos segundos por si Rolanda se decidía a compartir conmigo sus pensamientos, aunque supiera, en mi fuero interno, que mi contestación airada acababa de cerrar la puerta a esa posibilidad. Al ver que la capitana no reaccionaba, seguí aplicando el ungüento que había preparado.

Quería decirle que me gustaría que confiara en mí, que deseaba que compartiera conmigo lo que sin duda le preocupaba, pero nuestra relación no estaba construida sobre esos cimientos. Lo último que deseaba era que Hooch interpretara aquello como una intromisión en su vida privada, así que me contuve. Hay cosas en la vida que nunca cambian, como el color de los ojos o la necesidad de inhalar una bocanada de aire cada pocos segundos. En mi caso, sé que la discreción me acompañará siempre, aunque me sentí muy aliviada cuando Rolanda se decidió a compartir conmigo lo que estaba rumiando.

—Jones me ha dicho que estás pensando en irte.

Volví a detenerme, esta vez mirándola a los ojos, aunque todavía con las manos desnudas sobre su tobillo. Su piel ardía en donde había aplicado la masa pastosa y el calor se trasladaba a mis manos, haciéndome sentir mareada.

—Eso te ha dicho, ¿eh? —comenté, sin ocultar que me encontraba molesta por la falta de discreción del medimago—. Entonces no hace falta que te lo diga yo.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa.

Mi irascibilidad se suavizó al escuchar estas palabras. Por un momento había imaginado a Hooch en los vestuarios, comentando abiertamente la noticia con las demás jugadoras. No es que tuviera nada que ocultar ni tampoco lo pretendía. Pero mi vida era mía y creía estar en el derecho de comunicar mi marcha en el momento que lo considerara oportuno, no cuando los demás lo decidieran por mí.

—Pero _nadie_ quiere que te vayas —insistió Hooch, enderezándose en el sillón, de manera que nos quedamos a escasos centímetros de distancia—. _Yo_ no quiero que te vayas.

Me miró. Y yo la miré. Y juro que en ese momento hubiera sido lo más natural del mundo acortar la distancia que nos separaba y atrapar sus labios entre los míos. Porque esa fue la idea que me golpeó con fuerza al ver a Hooch tan cerca. Por Merlín santo… tenía tantas ganas de besarla que mi estómago dio un vuelco, como protestando por que no lo hubiera hecho ya.

Estaba claro que podía hacerlo, y casi seguro que ella no se opondría. Inclinaría el torso levemente, de manera lenta, cerraría los ojos, y quizá yo dejaría que la mano de la capitana me rodeara con suavidad la cintura para atraerme hacia ella. Después humedecería mi lengua, sin darme cuenta siquiera, solo porque así los labios pueden deslizarse con más facilidad por otros labios. Y nos besaríamos. Tan sencillo como eso. Tan fácil. Tan inútil. Tan… erróneo.

Escuchar la respiración agitada de Rolanda no ayudó. Estaba segura de que ella se sentía igual, muy cerca y tan lejos. Con mi fantasía desbordada pensé que Hooch podía escuchar mi corazón, latiendo con fuerza contra mi pecho, exigiéndome que me moviera, que hiciera algo. Sin embargo, hice todo lo contrario a lo que me pedía. Carraspeé y luego me aparté un poco, rompiendo el momento, sintiendo el vacío inmediato que le sucedió.

—Creo que esto ya está —dije.

Y me levanté.

* * *

**POMFREY**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorada de Rolanda Hooch? Desde siempre. Desde que me alcanzaba la memoria. Todavía recuerdo con viveza el primer día que ella entró por la puerta de la enfermería. Yo en aquel momento no sabía que sus visitas iban a ser casi diarias, pero ya incluso cuando la vi acompañada del dueño de las Holyhead Harpies, supe que mi memoria guardaría para siempre todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntas.

Me acuerdo de su cabello negro y revuelto. De sus ojos de halcón, como dos zafiros en la sombra, pendientes de todo lo que se movía a su alrededor. De la primera sonrisa que me dedicó, radiante, una de esas sonrisas que te emboban para siempre. Recuerdo las pecas que le salpicaban la nariz y las mejillas, y cómo pensé que su apariencia de adolescente imberbe era lo más perfecto que había visto en mi vida.

—Poppy, permíteme que te presente a nuestro último fichaje —me anunció el señor Grisham, el dueño del equipo—. Esta es Rolanda Xiomara Hooch, nuestra nueva golpeadora. Jugará con nosotros esta temporada. Hooch, esta es Poppy Pomfrey, nuestra enfermera en prácticas.

La golpeadora extendió la mano y lo que más me llamó la atención de ella fue cómo lo hizo. Rolanda llenaba las habitaciones en las que estaba. Irradiaba tanta seguridad en sí misma que no pude evitar ruborizarme ante una persona que siempre parecía que estaba a punto de darle conquistar el mundo.

—Encantada.

Fue solo un apretón de manos, pero creo que mi corazón lo comprendió de inmediato. En algún libro he leído que el enamoramiento es producto de una bioquímica que sucede en el cerebro. Es un proceso que apenas dura veinte segundos. A mí creo que me bastaron diez para comprender que estaba perdida. Era muy impropio de mí caer en algo tan infantil, tan banal, como un flechazo. Me sonaba a barata novela romántica y sin embargo…

¿Quién era aquella chica? ¿Por qué mi corazón latió desbocado con el simple contacto de su mano?

De eso hacía ya muchos años. Y el paso del tiempo acabó poniéndonos a todos en nuestro lugar. Siempre he sido de naturaleza seria, quizá demasiado para un huracán como Rolanda, una persona poco interesada en establecer relaciones duraderas, más dada al aquí te pillo, aquí te mato. Comprendí muy pronto que mis sentimientos nunca iban a ser correspondidos y lo hice de la manera más dolorosa, si bien es cierto que al menos es la más rápida.

¿Cuántas veces había pillado a Hooch en las duchas, enrollándose con todo tipo de jugadoras? ¿Cuántas veces se me partió el corazón en pedazos al ver que le dedicaba atención a todas, menos a mí?

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Fue durante un encuentro de semifinales de la liga local. Yo había quedado en entregarle una poción a una de las jugadoras tan pronto estuviera lista. La chica tenía una torcedura sin importancia, pero le dolía bastante y la medicina haría el dolor más llevadero. Recuerdo que me entretuve demasiado charlando con uno de los celadores del estadio, así que cuando entré en el vestuario, ya no quedaba nadie. O eso pensaba yo. Estaba ya a punto de irme, pero cuando llegué a la puerta, unos gemidos me hicieron detenerme. ¿Alguien lloraba?

—Oh, sí, fóllame, fóllame, Hooch, fóllame.

No, nadie lloraba, estas palabras lo dejaron claro. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa nada más escuchar su nombre. Yo no era tonta. Sabía que Rolanda recibía mucha atención de las jugadoras de Quidditch y todos estábamos al tanto de su fama de don juan. Pero una cosa era imaginarlo y otra muy diferente, verlo. O escucharlo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando ignorar el dolor de mi pecho. Algo se estaba rompiendo dentro de mí con cada gemido de aquella muchacha. Tenía de asomarme a la zona de las duchas, de donde provenían los llantos, pero el ruido no cesaba. Gemía y gemía y gemía. Decía su nombre en voz alta. "Hooch, oh, Hooch", y al final mis pies se movieron casi sin mi permiso.

Lentamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, me acerqué lo suficiente para mirar. Los gemidos se hicieron tan audibles, se grabaron tanto en mi memoria que todavía ahora, si cierro los ojos y me concentro, soy capaz de escucharlos como si siguiera allí, de pie en la entrada de la zona de duchas, oculta solo por el ángulo desde el que estaba mirando.

Me arrepentí de inmediato. Fue uno de los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida ver a Rolanda haciéndole el amor a aquella chica contra las paredes de la ducha. El grifo todavía estaba abierto y el agua caía sobre sus pieles desnudas. La otra jugadora miraba al techo, la cabeza de Hooch encajada entre sus piernas.

—¡Joder, Hooch, me vuelves loca!

Sentí un golpe de calor, como si alguien hubiera encendido de repente la calefacción, y eso me hizo avergonzarme todavía más. Pero aun así fui incapaz de apartar la mirada del cuerpo musculado de Rolanda. La muchacha a la que le estaba haciendo el amor gimió en un último estertor y solo entonces cerré los ojos. Mis manos se posaron en mi pecho, tratando de calmar el dolor que sentí muy dentro. Pegué la espalda contra la pared y miré el techo, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ver, aunque ya entonces fui consciente de que lo recordaría siempre.

Esa fue la primera vez. Y también la que más dolió. Las que vinieron después solamente hicieron callo, como una herida que cicatrizara una y otra vez, hasta convertirse en piel dura e informe, muerta, podrida. Yo estaba podrida por dentro. Era un ser vacío. Un recipiente sin contenido. Muerta.

Así que la última vez, cuando la vi con Gwendolyn, ni siquiera me inmuté. Demonios, estaba tan acostumbrada a ver a Rolanda haciéndole el amor a todas las mujeres del mundo que no me habría inmutado ni aunque su nueva conquista fuera Romilda Ravenclaw.

A todas las mujeres del mundo, menos a mí.

Sí, la noche anterior había sucedido algo, no podía negar que había tenido un momento de química con la capitana, pero llegaba tarde y, de todos modos, nada de aquello era real, yo lo sabía. Para Rolanda solo era un juego. Un espejismo que se pasaría tan pronto como encontrara agua en otro sitio.

De todos modos, no dejaba de ser irónico que la capitana todavía no tuviera ni idea de mis sentimientos. Estaba tan enfrascada en el Quidditch que hasta ella se creía todos los rumores absurdos sobre mi romance con el medimago. Por eso, también, había llegado el momento de pasar página de una vez por todas y concederme a mí misma la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Estaba cansada, agotada de cargar con unos sentimientos que nunca iban a ser correspondidos, y de ver cómo la testarudez de Rolanda amenazaba con dejarla lesionada para siempre. Bien, si Hooch quería tirar su brillante carrera deportiva por la borda, era cosa suya, pero a mí no me apetecía estar presente cuando eso ocurriera. La presencia de Gwendolyn en el equipo me había dado el último empujón, comprendí entonces que había llegado el momento de irme.

—Buenos días, Poppy. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Buenos días. Sí, estupendamente, gracias.

Sonreí con tristeza al salir de mi casa, y saludé al portero, dispuesta a encarar otro día de trabajo para las Holyhead Harpies. Con un poco de suerte, uno de los pocos que me restaban allí.

* * *

**POMFREY**

Me sorprendió ver que la capitana ya estaba en la enfermería desde primera hora de la mañana. El señor Jones le estaba revisando el tobillo cuando entré.

—Bueno, Hooch, he de reconocer que estoy asombrado. Esto tiene muy buena pinta.

Rolanda miró al medimago, sorprendida. Sabía que mis curas del día anterior surtirían efecto, pero no que lo harían tan rápido. Ella también parecía asombrada.

—¿No va a recetarme nada?

—Por ahora, no. No es necesario —afirmó el medimago—. Pero tómeselo con calma. Estaría bien si hoy evitara entrenar. Hablaré con el entrenador.

—Si es solo hoy, no creo que le importe. Mañana nos marchamos a Londres, así que el entrenamiento será ligero.

Me acerqué a donde estaban ellos, armando un poco más de ruido del habitual para evitar asustarles. La idea de ver a Rolanda tan pronto después de la noche anterior me hacía sentir un poco incómoda. No había tenido tiempo de pensar qué le diría, pero supuse que la situación se normalizaría al vernos.

—Oh, Poppy, justo la persona con la que quería hablar —afirmó el medimago, mientras colgaba el abrigo en el perchero.

—Pues usted dirá —dije, acercándome a ellos, aunque sin mirar directamente a Rolanda.

—Estábamos hablando del viaje a Londres para el encuentro clasificatorio del mundial. Lamento decir que me va a ser imposible ir. Mi madre tiene una cita médica importante y le prometí que la acompañaría. Esperaba que pudieras ir tú con el equipo, Poppy.

Esta petición me cogió completamente desprevenida. Era habitual que las Holyhead Harpies contaran con asistencia médica cada vez que jugaban un partido fuera de casa. Normalmente las acompañaba Jones, aunque, si él no podía ir por la razón que fuera, yo me encargaba de sustituirle. No era una situación idónea porque el medimago tenía más conocimientos médicos que yo, pero ya había pasado en otras ocasiones sin que surgiera ningún problema.

Yo solía disfrutar mucho de estos viajes cortos con el equipo. Era una manera de olvidarme del ambiente serio que reinaba en la enfermería y de estrechar lazos con las jugadoras del equipo. Sin embargo, esta vez no recibí las noticias con el mismo entusiasmo. Lo último que me apetecía era verme en una convocatoria con Rolanda y con Gwendolyn. No justo ahora, cuando había tomado la decisión de alejarme.

Intercambié una mirada con la capitana, preguntándome hasta qué punto ella sería capaz de leer el pánico que sentía. Pero, como siempre, Hooch no parecía enterarse de nada. Me sonrió, como si la noticia no pudiera complacerle más.

—¿Es imprescindible que vaya?

El señor Jones se rascó la nuca, extrañado por el comentario. —Bueno, no veo de qué otra manera podíamos solucionarlo. El equipo necesitará asistencia médica.

—A mí me parece una gran idea —apostilló Hooch.

¿De veras no podía verlo? ¿Por qué no era capaz de entenderlo? Me miraba con la misma alegría que una niña en el día de su cumpleaños y me enfadó comprobar que, una vez más, me ablandaba.

—Está bien, si no queda más remedio, haré la maleta.

El señor Jones pareció igual de satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Bueno, Hooch, mi trabajo con usted ha concluido, al menos por ahora. Le pediría por favor que vuelva en una pieza de Londres.

—Tranquilo, doc, le prometo que me cuidaré.

—Bien, que tengan un buen viaje. Ah, y Poppy, búsqueme en la Red Flu si necesitara algo. Estaré pendiente las veinticuatro horas.

—Sin problema.

El medimago regresó entonces a su despacho, dejándonos solas, justo lo que no quería que ocurriera. Hooch acababa de ponerse en pie, pero no se movía. Se había quedado allí plantada, delante de mí, observándome, y no parecía tener intención de moverse.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —le pregunté en un tono más frío del que solía emplear.

—No. Pero quería darte las gracias. Anoche...

_Anoche_.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a tomar forma en mi cabeza. No era que las hubiera olvidado, pero tener a Rolanda delante solo empeoraba mi nerviosismo.

—No tienes que darme las gracias por nada —la interrumpí, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi bata—. Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que todas las jugadoras están sanas.

—¿Por eso lo hiciste? —me preguntó Hooch, y sonaba un poco ¿decepcionada?

—Sí, ya te lo he dicho. Es mi trabajo.

Miré hacia otro lado porque no quería ver la decepción ensombreciendo los ojos de Rolanda. Volvería a caer, como tantas otras veces, como siempre hacía. Y esta vez no podía consentirlo. Estaba decidida a olvidar a Rolanda Hooch aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida.

—Claro, es lógico —dijo la capitana—, pero aun así, me alegro de que vengas con nosotras a Londres. Que tengas un buen día, Poppy.

—Igualmente, Rolanda.

* * *

**POMFREY**

Siempre he sido de masticar mis problemas a solas. Sé que es malo, una pésima costumbre que conduce a la frustración, y por eso a veces me obligo a mí misma a pedir ayuda. Pero cuando lo hago suele ser en situaciones límite, aunque el inesperado viaje a Londres podía considerarse una de ellas. Me tenía muy preocupada.

Llevaba tiempo sin ver a mi amiga Minerva McGonagall. Al terminar Hogwarts nuestros caminos se separaron y a veces resultaba difícil sacar un hueco para quedar con ella. Por eso me alegré tanto al ver su lechuza de color parduzco posada en el alféizar de la ventana de la enfermería, picoteando el cristal para reclamar mi atención. Nos debíamos un café, y Minerva era una de las pocas personas con las que podía hablar de ciertos temas sin sentirme juzgada.

Me Aparecí en el Callejón Diagon sin darme tiempo a pensarlo demasiado. Sabía que si lo hacía, acabaría no yendo para evitar hablar del tema, aunque la idea pronto se me olvidó al ver a mi amiga y comprobar que estaba radiante. Solo me hicieron falta unos pocos segundos para saber que Minerva era muy feliz en Hogwarts, lo llevaba escrito en la cara.

—¿Cómo lo haces? Cada día estás más guapa —le dije tras darle un abrazo, aunque me arrepentí casi al momento de escuchar mis palabras. Esta era la frase que Hooch siempre usaba para flirtear conmigo. Minerva McGonagall apreció de inmediato el cambio en la expresión de mi cara.

—Oh, oh. ¿Algo va mal?

—No, no es nada… Yo…

—Vamos a tomar un helado y me lo cuentas —me dijo, agarrándome del brazo y empezando a andar.

Caminamos hasta Florean Fortescue, y aunque era hora punta, tuvimos la suerte de encontrar una mesa libre, justo al lado de una de las ventanas del local.

—¿Qué tal por Hogwarts? Por tu cara diría que estupendamente, pero...

—Ah, ah, primero háblame de ti —me interrumpió Minerva, mientras le hacía un gesto al camarero para que se acercara—, esa cara que has puesto antes no me ha gustado nada. Helado de mandarina con unas virutas de galleta y un chorrito de whisky de fuego, por favor.

—Para mí lo mismo, pero sin el whisky.

McGonagall ni siquiera esperó a que el camarero se fuera. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez la descerebrada de Hooch?

Bajé la mirada con vergüenza. Era mi amiga y me conocía muy bien, pero siempre me daba un no sé qué hablar de estos temas.

—He pedido el traslado.

La reacción de Minerva McGonagall no fue inmediata. Primero me miró de hito en hito, durante varios segundos que me parecieron eternos, y después puso esa mueca que siempre ponía. _Esa_. Sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea y sus cejas se arquearon con hipocresía, pero seguía sin articular palabra.

—Bueno, di algo, ¿no? Dime lo que estás pensando.

—Créeme, Poppy, no quieres saber lo que estoy pensando. Por Merlín, sabes de sobra lo que estoy pensando.

—Que ella no se lo merece. Ya.

—Exacto. Llevas… ¿cuántos años enamorada de Hooch? Y es tan-

—Minerva, por favor, insultos no.

—Está bien, porque tú me lo pides no la llamaré _retrasada_. Pero que sepas que lo es.

Me rei con ganas al escucharla, feliz de haber tomado la decisión de quedar con ella. Entonces, más que nunca, necesitaba reír y aunque McGonagall no era ninguna reina de los chistes, su carácter avinagrado y su sentido del humor negro siempre conseguían animarme.

—El otro día la cacé con Morgan en el baño.

—¿Con Gwendolyn? —se sorprendió McGonagall.

Asentí, confiando en no ruborizarme al recordarlo. Cada vez que pensaba en ello notaba que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba, aunque no sabía si se debía a la rabia o a lo tórrido de la escena. Las manos de Hooch metidas en las bragas de Gwen es algo que no se olvida fácilmente.

—Y por eso has decidido irte —concluyó la profesora—. No sé, Poppy, no sé qué puedo decirte. A mí me parece una locura. Entiendo que necesites un cambio de aires, pero te conozco. Adoras tu trabajo y dejarlo por la-

—Minerva, sin insultos.

—…dejarlo por… _Hooch_ me parece una locura.

—Lo sé, y tienes toda la razón, pero necesito ponerle freno a esto de alguna manera. Además, se está destrozando la carrera deportiva y no quiero ver cómo acaba lesionada. Estoy cansada de intentar razonar con ella, Minerva, tú lo sabes.

—Intentar razonar con Rolanda Hooch es como intentar razonar con la Señora Gorda. Ambas son igual de exasperantes. Y en este caso me temo que su ausencia de neuronas le impide pensar con claridad.

—En realidad la culpa es mía. —Le di vueltas al helado, pero seguía sin probarlo. Me faltaba el apetito—. Ella ni siquiera lo sabe. No tiene ni idea de lo que siento, Minerva.

—Porque su ego la ciega. La gente egocéntrica como Rolanda Hooch no vería los sentimientos de los demás ni aunque tropezasen con ellos. —Minerva sorbió su helado con avidez—. ¿Tienes pensado decírselo? Antes de irte, por lo menos.

Era una pregunta interesante, y me detuve a meditar la respuesta porque hasta ese momento ni siquiera la había contemplado como una posibilidad. Sin embargo, pronto concluí que podía sacar ningún beneficio al confesarle mis sentimientos a Hooch.

—No cambiaría nada, ¿no?

—Supongo que no —afirmó ella.

En ese momento, un grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw que había coincidido con nosotras en el colegio, pasó por delante de la heladería y nos saludaron, lo cual me hizo recordar que estaba monopolizando la conversación y todavía no me había interesado por su nuevo trabajo.

—Pero háblame de ti, que todavía no me has contado nada —la animé—. ¿Qué tal por Hogwarts? ¿Qué noticias hay?

Minerva McGonagall se encogió de hombros. —Hay poco que contar. Dumbledore sigue con sus ideas extravagantes de siempre.

—Las adoras, no disimules.

—Sí, un poco sí —afirmó Minerva, sonriendo—, aunque me exaspera que insista en que la entrada de Gryffindor siga controlada por esa señora impertinente. Y tampoco entiendo que no se jubile al Sombrero Seleccionador. Está perdiendo el norte, te lo digo yo.

—¿Es cierto que puso a uno de los Black en Gryffindor?

Minerva asintió, sonriendo.

—Fiu… —dije yo—. Se debió de liar gordísima.

—Con decirte que tuvo que intervenir el Ministro de Magia.

—Ya me imagino, ya. ¿Al final entró en Slytherin?

—Oh, sí, rápidamente. No pasó ni una sola noche en Gryffindor, no se lo permitieron —me informó Minerva—. Pero aparte de eso, hay poco más que contar, la verdad. Ah, bueno, espera. ¿Recuerdas a ese chico tan guapo, el de Slytherin?

—¿Quién?

—Tom Riddle.

Mis ojos se abrieron, comprendiendo. Claro que lo recordaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? —Sí, claro. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Ha desaparecido. Nadie sabe dónde está.

—No me digas. Pero… ¿le ha pasado algo? ¿Tenía algún enemigo?

—No, nada que sepamos. Uno de sus amigos fue el que dio la voz de alarma. Se pasó una semana intentando encontrarlo y familia no tiene, así que no sabemos dónde puede haberse metido.

—A lo mejor se ha ido de viaje.

—Eso pensé yo, pero sus amigos dicen que no es un comportamiento propio de él. No sé, es todo muy raro, como si de repente se hubiera esfumado.

—¿Y qué opina Dumbledore? —pregunté yo.

—Él cree que está con vida, pero yo no las tengo todas conmigo, Poppy. Nada bueno puede salir de aquí.

—Qué contrariedad, Minerva. Pobre muchacho…

—Sí, es una noticia muy triste. Espero de corazón que no le haya pasado nada malo.

—Yo también, Minerva, yo también.


	4. Cuatro

**HOOCH**

Dejé mi mochila en el suelo y me lancé sobre la cama con tanto ímpetu que el cabecero golpeó con fuerza la pared. Miré al techo y suspiré. Por fin. Ya estábamos allí.

—Dale más fuerte, todavía no lo has roto —comentó con sarcasmo Glynnis, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para evadirnos del ruido que estaban armando las jugadoras fuera.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Londres, Glynnis, Londres! Creí que este día nunca llegaría.

Mi amiga puso la mochila a los pies de su cama y se recostó también.

—Va a ser un partido muy duro.

—Sí, pero estoy segura de que lo ganaremos. _Tenemos_ que ganarlo.

En ese momento escuchamos una voz que no sabíamos de dónde procedía. Parecía que venía de la ventana, alguien empezó a gritar. Se oyeron también silbidos. Glynnis y yo nos miramos, extrañadas. Me levanté y fui hasta la puerta de la terraza para ver qué ocurría. Gwendolyn Morgan estaba asomada al balcón de su habitación, gritando.

—Morgan, ¿se puede saber qué coño haces? —le pregunté, molesta al comprobar que ella y su compañera tenían la habitación contigua a la nuestra.

—¿A ti qué te parece? Saludo a los fans —dijo, agitando la mano como si fuera una princesa en lo alto de la torre de un castillo.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta. Sentí la barbilla de mi amiga Glynnis apoyada sobre mi hombro cuando miré hacia abajo y abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Cientos de personas estaban en la puerta del hotel, saludándonos. Vestían con los colores de las Holyhead Harpies, algunos de ellos agitaban nuestra bandera y gritaban para llamar nuestra atención. Eran nuestros fans.

—Mira eso, Glynnis, ¡han venido a animarnos!

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Son cientos!

La masa enloqueció al ver que los estábamos señalando y yo no pude evitar sonreír con orgullo. Apoyé el torso en la balaustrada y empecé a saludarlos con tanto ímpetu que en un momento dado Glynnis me tuvo que agarrar por la cintura para evitar que me cayera.

Nos quedamos un buen rato silbándoles y cantando el himno con ellos, hasta que el director del hotel salió a la entrada y nos pidió, muy amablemente, que dejáramos de armar tanto escándalo o se vería obligado a llamar a los aurores.

—Venga, capitana, volvamos dentro o el entrenador se cabreará —me dijo Glynnis, intentando calmar mi euforia.

Fue solo un instante, apenas unos segundos en los que una silueta a la derecha llamó mi atención. Estaba justo en el interior de la habitación contigua a la nuestra, en el lado opuesto a la de Morgan. Miré hacia allí y vi la figura de Poppy Pomfrey cerrando la puerta de su terraza.

Poppy estaba en la habitación de al lado. Éramos vecinas. Sin saber por qué este descubrimiento me hizo sonreír.

* * *

**HOOCH**

El ambiente de Londres era impresionante. La ciudad estaba llena de magos que habían acudido a la capital inglesa para asistir a los dos encuentros de clasificación para el Mundial de Quidditch que se disputaban ese fin de semana. El primero era al día siguiente, entre los Montrose Magpies y los Chudley Cannons. Un día más tarde nos tocaba el turno a nosotras contra los Heidelberg Harries.

Los dos equipos nos conocíamos a la perfección. Teníamos a nuestras espaldas un largo historial de encuentros con un balance favorable para las Harpies, pero por apenas un par de partidos. Yo sabía que iba a ser un encuentro muy duro. Partíamos como favoritas, pero era una plaza del mundial lo que estaba en juego. Ninguno de los equipos iba a tirar la escoba. Nos dejaríamos la piel en el campo si hacía falta.

El entrenador Taylor se empeñó en que fuéramos al estadio aquella tarde. Quería hacer un entrenamiento suave, sobre todo para que nos familiarizáramos con el campo. Cuando entramos por una de las puertas laterales me sorprendió ver que los Heidelberg Harries también estaban allí, seguramente con la misma intención que nosotras. Era fundamental conocer las características del campo.

Los entrenadores se saludaron con frialdad, pero manteniendo la corrección, y yo hice lo propio con el capitán de los Harries, Rudolf Brand, un apuesto muchacho de metro noventa y ojos azules que llamó en seguida la atención de varias jugadoras.

—Hooch, no me odies cuando os pateemos el trasero —me susurró el muchacho al oído, pero manteniendo la sonrisa para que los entrenadores no sospecharan.

—Tranquilo, Brand, el único que va a comer la hierba eres tú —repliqué, utilizando la misma técnica de sonreír para que el señor Taylor no sospechase.

Rompimos el saludo sin muchas más ceremonias. Yo pensaba que Brand se reiría o intentaría decir una tontería para demostrarme que él la tenía más larga y todas esas cosas que hacen algunos hombres cuando se sienten amenazados, pero no fue así. Algo había llamado la atención del capitán de los Harries, que se quedó embobado, mirando por encima de mi hombro. Solo por curiosidad me giré para ver qué era lo que le había sorprendido tanto. Y entonces sonreí.

—¿Morgan? ¿En serio? Meh, no está mal, pero he tenido amantes mejores, Brand —le espeté, antes de darle dos palmadas en el hombro y hacerle una seña a las jugadoras para que siguiéramos andando.

Brand se ruborizó visiblemente, pero se recompuso bastante rápido. Cuando volvió a su ser, él también le hizo una seña a sus jugadores, que le siguieron, camino de la salida del estadio.

El entrenador y Poppy nos condujeron por unos intrincados pasillos en los que estaba segura de que me habría perdido si hubiera tenido que recorrerlos sola. Las jugadoras y yo íbamos unos pasos por detrás, a un metro de distancia, charlando y haciendo bromas sobre los Harries o lo guapo que era el capitán. Pero cuando salimos al campo lo único que se escuchó fue un "oooh" generalizado y luego silencio. Mucho silencio.

Yo me detuve, y giré sobre mis talones, abrumada por la visión. Sabía que tenía la boca abierta, pero me daba igual. Aquello no se parecía en nada al pequeño estadio que teníamos las Harpies en Holyhead.

—Cien mil personas.

—¿Hmm? —pregunté, ausente.

—Que caben cien mil personas, si era eso lo que estaba pensando —me dijo el entrenador, dándome una palmadita en la espalda.

En realidad no era eso lo que estaba pensando, pero el dato no dejaba de ser abrumador y sentí que se me erizaban los pelos de la nuca al imaginarme el estadio lleno, con cien mil almas gritando nuestros nombres, aplaudiendo, insultándonos, quizá. Pero lo que estaba pensando era que llevaba toda mi vida preparándome para este momento. Este era el encuentro más importante de mi carrera deportiva y quería disfrutar de todos los detalles, atrapar las sensaciones, paladearlas. Me prometí a mí misma que cuando envejeciera recordaría la impresión que sentí al ver todos aquellos asientos vacíos, esperando a ser ocupados por miles de fans del Quidditch. Quería recordar también las caras de mis compañeras de equipo, que ahora se estaban riendo, y se metían unas con otras, tan nerviosas y emocionadas como lo estaba yo. Y a Poppy, a ella también quería recordarla, tal y como estaba ahora, arrodillada en la hierba, el sol bañando su melena castaña, la bata blanca reluciendo bajo los rayos y su cara de concentración mientras se aseguraba de que llevaba todo lo necesario en su maletín de primeros auxilios.

Poppy miró por encima de su hombro, como si se hubiera sentido observada y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que sí, que seguramente no olvidaría ese momento.

—Está bien, vengan, acérquense —nos llamó el entrenador, poniendo orden. Las chicas se acercaron al centro del campo—. Ya ven que esto es muy diferente al estadio de casa.

—¿Está de coña, entrenador? ¡Esto es gigantesco! —afirmó Clementine, la guardiana.

—Sí, gigantesco. Da un poco de miedo, ¿no? Pues imagínenselo lleno y con todos los fans de los Harries, gritando a pleno pulmón. Porque eso es lo que harán y quiero que estén preparadas para ello.

El entrenador intercambió una mirada conmigo y yo asentí. Le estaba escuchando con atención, absorbiendo sus instrucciones como si fuera una esponja. El entrenador tenía razón. Teníamos que estar concentradas en nuestro juego y olvidar todas las distracciones del exterior, que seguramente serían muchas.

—Y sobre todo quiero que recuerden a qué hemos venido aquí.

—¡A ganar! —rugió Simon, una de las cazadoras.

—No —negó el entrenador—, a disfrutar. Sé que suena a tópico y aburrido, pero hemos venido aquí a disfrutar. Sí, ya sé, hay mucho en juego, y también sé que si no ganamos este partido quedaremos eliminadas para ir al mundial. Pero si saltan al campo pensando solamente en la victoria y se olvidan de lo mucho que disfrutan jugando al Quidditch, estoy seguro de que perderemos. Por eso quiero que disfruten. Olvídense de los números. Jueguen como saben hacerlo y ganaremos.

_Jueguen como saben hacerlo y ganaremos_. Las palabras del entrenador resonaron en mi cabeza con rotundidad. Era verdad. Las Holyhead Harpies jugábamos mejor cuando disfrutábamos. Siempre que intentábamos marcarnos una meta, la cosa acababa en desastre.

—Y ahora, venga, dense un paseo por Londres y a ver si se relajan un poco. Como dicen los Muggles, pueden ir en paz.

Las chicas gritaron de emoción ante la perspectiva de poder pasar una tarde entera en Londres.

—¡Hooch!

—¿Entrenador?

—Toque de queda a las diez —me informó el señor Taylor en su tono más serio—. Asegúrese de que sus jugadoras lo cumplan. Mañana a las ocho quiero verlas aquí frescas como una lechuga ¿Comprendido?

—Sí, señor.

Bueno… quien decía a las diez, decía a las diez y media. ¿No?

* * *

**POMFREY**

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no visitaba Londres. En el Callejón Diagon sí había estado innumerables veces, sobre todo cuando tenía que ir de compras o quedaba con una amiga para tomar un helado. Pero la ciudad llevaba años sin pisarla, tal vez porque entre una cosa u otra nunca sacaba tiempo para pasear por ella tranquilamente, para disfrutar del ajetreo de la City con ojos de turista y perderme por sus calles atestadas de gente. Sin embargo, ahora se presentaba ante mí la mejor de las oportunidades.

Las jugadoras habían tomado la esperada decisión de ir a un bar. Hacía un día radiante en Londres, uno de esos días despejados que tan poco se dan en Inglaterra, y lo último que deseaba era meterme en una oscura taberna a ulcerarme la garganta con whiskys de fuego. Así que cuando salimos del estadio, me quedé un poco rezagada, confiando en que ninguna de ellas se diera cuenta y no insistieran en que me sumara a su plan. Por fortuna, estaban tan emocionadas que muy pronto me vi sola en la entrada del estadio, con todo el día por delante para hacer lo que me viniera en gana. Un paseo por Hyde Park, seguido de una visita al British Museum se me antojaban de lo más apetecible y la idea me hizo suspirar con alivio.

—Poppy, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No vienes?

Me giré, contrariada de que alguien se estuviera dirigiendo a mí. Después de todo, no estaba tan sola como pensaba.

—Rolanda… Pe… pensaba que os habíais ido ya todas.

—Me dejé la bufanda en el campo y no quería perderla. Era de mi madre.

—¿Era? —pregunté yo, extrañada al principio por la elección de tiempo verbal y comprendiendo inmediatamente después—. Oh, por Merlín, perdona. No pensaba que…

—Da igual. Fue hace bastantes años.

—De veras que lo siento. Soy una cotilla asquerosa.

Pero Hooch sonrió, no parecía en absoluto ofendida por mi metedura de pata.

—¡Capitana! ¿Vienes o qué?

Nos giramos al mismo tiempo. Glynnis Griffith, la mejor amiga de Rolanda, estaba esperando por ella y, por lo visto, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿No te animas? —me preguntó Hooch, enroscándose la bufanda en el cuello.

—Qué va.

—¿Por qué no? Será divertido.

—Si te soy sincera, no me apetece demasiado meterme en una taberna con el día tan maravilloso que hace. Tenía pensado dar un paseo, quizá visitar alguna exposición Muggle… No sé. Ya veré hacia dónde me lleva el viento.

Hooch pateó una piedra con timidez y miró a Glynnis, que tenía la mano apoyada en la cadera, en señal de fastidio. Después me miró a mí y algo en sus ojos de halcón me dijo que lo que venía no estaba previsto.

—¿Sabes qué? A mí tampoco me apetece nada beber. ¿Te parece bien si te hago un poco de compañía? —me dijo.

—No, por supuesto que no. Quiero decir, sí, claro que puedes venir. ¿Pero qué pasa con tus amigas?

—Creo que sobrevivirán si no me ven un día. ¿Qué dices?

—De acuerdo. Claro, ven si quieres.

—Espera, voy a avisar a Glynnis. —Rolanda salió corriendo en dirección a la cazadora para informarle del cambio de planes.

Maldita sea. Aquella era una pésima idea. Malísima. De las peores que se me habían ocurrido. Y sin embargo, cuando vi a Rolanda correr hacia mí con una sonrisa estampada en los labios, no pude evitar sentirme la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

—¿Lista?

—Lista.

—Muy bien. ¿A dónde primero? Usted manda, señorita Pomfrey.

—A Hyde Park. Es por aquí. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

* * *

**POMFREY**

Que yo recuerde, nunca había pasado un día entero en compañía de Rolanda. Nos conocíamos de sobra, habíamos pasado cientos de horas juntas, sobre todo discutiendo, pero nuestra relación se acababa más allá de las paredes del estadio. Cuando las cruzábamos, Rolanda volvía a ser la capitana de las Holyhead Harpies, y yo la enfermera, dos estamentos que estaban condenados a no encontrarse.

Si yo hubiera sido jugadora, habría sido muy diferente. Seguramente nos hubiéramos hecho más amigas, hubiésemos hablado de temas más personales. Pero de mí se esperaba que estuviera del lado del staff, que básicamente consistía en el medimago, el entrador y yo, porque al dueño del equipo o a los accionistas raramente los veíamos. Nuestra relación con las jugadoras era buena, pero siempre desde la distancia que conlleva formar parte de otro segmento profesional del equipo. Así que estar allí con Rolanda, hablando por primera vez de temas personales, se me hizo extraño al principio. Sé que la miraba con rareza, como preguntándome si aquello estaba pasando realmente o era solo parte de un sueño. Maravilloso, pero un sueño a fin de cuentas.

—¿Te pasa algo? Has puesto una cara muy rara —me preguntó al advertir mi desconcierto.

—Perdona —repliqué, sonriendo—, es que estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

—¿No se te hace raro? Estar aquí, conmigo, en lugar de estar con el resto de las jugadoras.

Estábamos paseando por la orilla del Támesis y Rolanda tenía la mirada perdida en el río.

—La verdad es que no, ¿sabes? Creo que ya iba siendo hora de que habláramos de algo que no sea el Quidditch.

—Pensaba que a ti solo te interesaba el Quidditch.

—¿Sí? —Se sorprendió la capitana—. Bueno, sí, estoy un poco obsesionada, ¿no? Pero te prometo que también sé hablar de otras cosas. Venga, hazme alguna pregunta. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Sí, era muy extraño. De repente estábamos allí, con el día por delante, entero para nosotras, y ella me brindaba la oportunidad de conocerla un poco más, de rascar en el escudo que siempre se ponía y descubrir a la verdadera Rolanda. No estaba muy segura de que esa fuera la mejor de las ideas, pero en el pasado había fantaseado tanto con este momento que muy pronto se me olvidó que, en teoría, había decidido olvidarme de ella. En teoría.

—Háblame de tu familia. Me he sentido un poco estúpida por no saber que tu madre… ya sabes.

—En realidad, hay poco que contar. Mi padre y yo nos mudamos a Gales cuando mi madre murió. Ella era sueca. Y lo de su muerte no lo sabe mucha gente del equipo —replicó, retirándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. Hacía viento y lo tenía revuelto, aunque ella siempre lo tenía revuelto—. Creo que lo sabe Glynnis, el entrenador y ahora tú. No es algo que me guste compartir con todo el mundo. Solo con gente que es especial.

—¿Como Glynnis?

—Sí, como mi _amiga_ Glynnis, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

Siempre había pensado que ella y la cazadora tenían una química especial. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, a veces se las veía rodando por el suelo porque se peleaban a todas horas, entre risas, como si necesitaran sentir el contacto físico de la otra. En mi fuero interno llegué a convencerme de que tenían algo más que una amistad, aunque nunca me había atrevido a preguntarlo.

—Pensaba que tú y ella…

—Sí, eso es lo que cree mucha gente —me explicó Hooch—, pero también dicen que me acuesto con una mujer diferente cada día.

—¿Y no es cierto?

—No siempre —dijo, sonriendo—, a veces incluso yo atravieso épocas de sequía.

Le di un golpe cariñoso en el brazo, aunque la broma me había hecho gracia. Ella propuso entonces que nos sentáramos en un banco, a orillas del Támesis, mientras contemplábamos el devenir de los barcos que navegaban por él.

—Te aseguro que no es ni la mitad de lo que van contando por ahí —puntualizó Hooch, esta vez más seria, como si necesitara que la creyera—. Seríamos idiotas si nos creyéramos todo lo que dice la gente, ¿no crees?

—Sin embargo, tú te creíste los rumores de que estoy con Jones.

—Pero eso es diferente.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú _estás_ con Jones.

Desconozco qué se apoderó de mí en ese momento, pero de pronto sentí la imperiosa necesidad de aclarar las cosas, de hacerle comprender de una vez por todas. Así que agarré a Rolanda por el brazo. Ella miró mi mano, extrañada.

—Hooch, mírame a los ojos —le pedí, sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta—. No estoy con Jones. Yo nunca… no es con él con quien quiero estar, ¿comprendes?

Rolanda asintió, a lo mejor intrigada por la intensa mirada que yo le estaba dedicando. Esperé unos segundos para ver si algo en su interior hacía contacto y se encendía una luz, pero no fue suficiente para hacerle entender. Ella solo se removió en el banco, tal vez molesta por el apretón de mi mano.

—Perdona, no pretendía ofenderte.

—Tranquila, no lo has hecho.

—Es solo que como siempre están con eso…

—Ya, pero tú misma lo has dicho: no deberías fiarte de todo lo que cuentan en el vestuario. ¡Por Merlín, Jones ni siquiera es mi tipo!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál es tu tipo, Poppy Pomfrey?

_Tú. Tú eres mi tipo. _

Podía habérselo dicho, porque así lo sentía, y porque eso hubiese ayudado a poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas. Pero en lugar de eso solo carraspeé, abrumada por la pregunta.

No. En realidad estaba brumada de que esa pregunta me la hubiese hecho Hooch.

—Es complicado de explicar —respondí, a modo de evasiva—, pero definitivamente, Jones no es mi tipo, créeme. Venga, vamos, paseemos un poco más.

Seguimos caminando por Hyde Park otro buen rato, aunque esta vez con vistas a dirigirnos al British Museum un poco después. Se estaba haciendo tarde, pero estaba disfrutando tanto en compañía de Rolanda, paseando tranquilamente, charlando como si fuéramos dos amigas, que no me importaba dejar el plan del museo para cualquier otro día.

—¿Recuerdas cuando esa bludger me golpeó en la cara?

Me tapé la mano con la boca para ocultar una sonrisa. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Demonios, en esa ocasión Hooch estuvo con un ojo morado durante dos semanas. No conseguíamos bajarle la hinchazón y parecía un monstruo.

Como esta anécdota, recordamos muchas, hasta que llegó un momento en el que se nos acabaron, y entonces ¿qué? Nos miramos en silencio, pupila con pupila, yo intentando que la timidez no tomara el control sobre mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí conmigo? —le pregunté, armándome de valor.

Hooch tenía la vista perdida en la verja del parque y no sabía hasta qué punto me estaba escuchando, pero quería pensar que sí lo hacía.

—¿Por qué no te has ido con el equipo? —insistí.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo pasar la tarde con una vieja amiga?

La miré, enarcando las cejas con descrédito. Porque sabía que eso no era cierto. Ella y yo no éramos amigas. Nunca lo habíamos sido.

—Era una pregunta en serio —le expliqué.

—Te vas, Poppy… y he de confesarte que desde que lo supe, no me lo quito de la cabeza. Supongo que pensé que sería agradable pasar un rato juntas. Sin discutir, para variar —afirmó Hooch.

Escuché sus palabras en silencio, intentando no creérmelas demasiado. Tiempo atrás hubiese matado por escuchar a Rolanda diciendo algo así y justo ahora que había tomado la decisión de irme, era cuando por fin sucedía. Era muy injusto.

—¿Cómo llevas el tema del traslado? ¿Has decidido algo? —se interesó la capitana, intentando ocultar el tono de preocupación de su voz.

Yo me encogí de hombros, todavía no lo tenía claro. —Jones me ha dicho que los Kenmare Krestels están buscando una enfermera, pero no sé si quiero seguir vinculada al Quidditch.

—Y es Irlanda. ¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti en Irlanda? —bromeó Hooch.

—Sí, también está eso. Pero una amiga mía, que es profesora, me ha comentado que a lo mejor queda una vacante en Beauxbatons y creo que me vendría bien un cambio de aires.

—¿Beauxbatons, la escuela francesa?

Asentí.

—Por Merlín… Francia… Eso queda muy lejos. Aunque me han dicho que tienen unas veelas de infarto —dijo, ganándose un nuevo codazo.

—Bueno, siempre te puedes Aparecer.

Hooch negó con fuerza con la cabeza. —_Nanai_. ¡Se me da fatal Aparecerme! La última vez que lo intenté casi me dejo un pie en el camino. Además, si mi enfermera favorita se va, no sé quién me lo cosería.

—No te preocupes, te haré un traslador para que puedas venir a visitarme.

—Eso ya está mejor —afirmó la capitana con una radiante sonrisa.

Las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido. Me daba cuenta de que aquello era justo todo lo contrario a lo que me había propuesto hacer. Mi plan era alejarme de Hooch, pero tenía la sensación de que cada vez estábamos más cerca. En mi defensa diré que habría tenido que ser muy fría para negarme a disfrutar de ella. La capitana estaba de un humor excelente. Receptiva, cariñosa, guapísima… como pocas veces la había visto. Alejarse de Holyhead le había sentado bien y yo no podía evitar quedarme embobada mirándola. Era como si de repente yo me hubiera convertido en un planeta y Hooch en el satélite que orbitaba a mi alrededor, prestándome su entera atención por primera vez.

Intenté distraerme con otras cosas para que ella no me cazara mirándola de aquella manera. Pero daba igual lo mucho que observara a los Muggles paseando por el parque con sus hijos. Aquella tarde Rolanda Hooch era la mejor versión de sí misma y no había manera de escapar de eso.

—¿Y ya has pensado qué vas a hacer si ganamos?

—¿Hablas del Mundial? —me preguntó.

—Sí, claro.

—Oh, por Merlín, no lo sé. Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad —afirmó Hooch con un brillo infantil en los ojos—. Si ganamos el Mundial, creo que primero estallaría de emoción y luego supongo que me gustaría probar en un equipo más grande. Siempre he querido vivir en otra ciudad, ¿quizá ir a la selección? No sé, Poppy, eso es apuntar muy alto, primero tenemos que ganar este partido y clasificarnos.

Pero no lo era. En realidad las Holyhead estaban preparadas. Todo el mundo lo decía. Tenían el mejor equipo de toda su historia y por primera vez aparecían en las quinielas de los favoritos para ganar el Mundial. Hooch lo sabía, pero supongo que intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello para no sentir más presión de la necesaria.

—¿Recuerdas el primer día que viniste a la enfermería? —le pregunté.

—¿Cuando nos presentaron? Sí.

—No, me refiero a tu primera lesión, lo otro no cuenta.

Hooch puso una mueca de dolor que me hizo comprender que sí lo recordaba. Aquel día se había metido en problemas porque acabó enzarzándose en una pelea con el equipo contrario y su guardiana le arreó un durísimo golpe en el estómago con el mango de su escoba. Hooch se fracturó tres costillas.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Todavía me duele el pecho cuando lo pienso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ese día supe que ibas a ganar el Mundial. Recuerdo que te morías de dolor porque sabes que curar costillas es una de las cosas más difíciles, pero tú no soltaste ni una sola lágrima. Me miraste, aprestaste los dientes y me dijiste "me haces cosquillas". Me hizo mucha gracia, se me ha quedado grabado.

—¿Gracia? ¡Pero si me echaste una bronca impresionante!

—Porque te la merecías. ¿A quién se le ocurre provocar a Casimira Bullstrode? Solo una loca se metería con una chica que mide casi dos metros.

—De ancho.

—Sí —afirmé yo, entre risas.

—Bueno, ella me rompió tres costillas, pero creo que todavía está buscando sus dientes.

Después de este comentario solté una carcajada. Yo nunca lo vi, pero los rumores decían que Bullstrode se había quedado desdentada para siempre.

La noche estaba cayendo ya cuando empezamos a adentrarnos por las calles de Londres. Sin querer estábamos poniendo rumbo al bar en el que estaba el resto del equipo y yo sentía que quería detener el tiempo. Si hubiera tenido un giratiempos en ese momento, sé que habría vuelto una y otra vez al inicio de ese día para poder disfrutar de la compañía de Hooch. Pero había llegado la hora de ser realista. Tarde o temprano teníamos que volver con las jugadoras, y quizá esa era la decisión más prudente, porque sabía que cuanto más tiempo dejara abierta la puerta a Hooch, más me costaría cerrarla.

No había tenido valor para decírselo, pero el día del enfrentamiento de la capitana con Bullstrode fue también el momento en el que comprendí que estaba enamorada de ella.

Aquella noche Hooch tuvo que dormir en el hospital para esperar a que sus costillas se soldaran del todo. Yo llevaba poco tiempo haciendo mis prácticas de enfermería, pero Jones me pidió que esa noche me quedara de guardia y me dio instrucciones para aplicarle un ungüento especial, directamente sobre la piel que rodea a las costillas, cada pocas horas.

Ya por aquel entonces tenía bastante experiencia para no dejarme impresionar por un cuerpo desnudo, pero cuando ayudé a Hooch a quitarse la camiseta, comprendí que la capitana era una excepción, _mi_ excepción. Nunca se me olvidará cómo las yemas de mis dedos empezaron a quemar cuando entraron en contacto con su piel al deslizar la camiseta por su tronco. Y después vino el tormento de aplicar la loción. Una y otra vez, mis manos recorrieron su piel desnuda, haciéndome sentir febril y miserable, absurda y perdida al mismo tiempo. Ella era mi paciente, estaba dolorida y en lo único que pensaba yo era en inclinarme lo suficiente para recorrer aquella piel con mis labios.

—Gracias, Poppy. Gracias por quedarte conmigo esta noche —me dijo, acariciándome la mejilla con cariño y provocando que mi estómago diera un vuelco.

—No... no tienes que darme las gracias. Es mi trabajo. ¿No te parece que hace mucho calor aquí? Espera, voy a abrir una ventana.

Fui hasta la ventana, en donde aproveché para suspirar con libertad. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué no lograba mantener el control de mi cuerpo cuando Rolanda estaba delante? Lo supe sin necesidad de que nadie respondiera a aquellas preguntas por mí: porque estaba enamorada. Estaba loca, absurda y perdidamente enamorada de Rolanda.

—Ya hemos llegado. ¿Por qué no entras y te tomas algo con nosotras? Te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla.

Me había perdido tanto en mis recuerdos, que tuve que pestañear varias veces para regresar al presente. Rolanda me miraba, esperando una respuesta.

—Estoy un poco cansada, la verdad.

—Venga, ¿solo una? —me dijo, mirándome con aquellos ojos de cordero degollado que nunca había sido capaz de resistir—. Te prometo que antes del toque de queda estarás en el hotel.

Pero no fue así, y me arrepentí muy pronto de no haberlo previsto. Las jugadoras estaban muy animadas. Se habían encontrado en aquel bar con una peña deportiva que había viajado desde Gales solo para verlas jugar. Lo estaban celebrando, el alcohol corría a mares y Hooch quedó muy pronto absorbida por la masa. Así que allí estaba yo, sola con Clementine, la guardiana, que se encontraba demasiado borracha hasta para pronunciar correctamente su propio nombre, ya no digamos para tenerse en pie.

—Dicen que te vasssss. ¿Esss esssso cierto?

—Sí —respondí, mirando mi reloj de pulsera. No tenía ganas de hablar con Clementine. Lo que quería era irme a dormir y eso era, precisamente, lo que iba a hacer. Me levanté del taburete en el que estaba sentada y dejé un billete sobre la barra—. Clementine, me voy al hotel, estoy cansada. Despídeme de Hooch si te pregunta por mí, ¿vale?

—Por ssssssupuesssssto. Buenassss nochessss. Que desssscansesss.

Busqué a Hooch una última vez con la mirada, pero la capitana estaba ocupada entonando cánticos etílicos. Así que salí a la calle, reprendiéndome a mí misma por haber sido tan tonta para creer que algo había cambiado.


	5. Cinco

**HOOCH**

Normalmente no bebo los días previos a un partido importante, pero en Londres la norma se convirtió en excepción y tengo que reconocer que aquella noche, cuando subíamos sigilosamente las escaleras del hotel hubo un momento, apenas un par de segundos, en los que tuve que pestañear con fuerza para enfocar los peldaños. Ni siquiera había bebido tanto, pero creo que la excitación reinante y la emoción por afrontar el reto de las clasificaciones del Mundial me estaban pasando factura.

Me encontraba mareada y sabía que llegábamos escandalosamente tarde. Si el entrenador nos encontraba, estaríamos en líos y lo último que quería era hacer pasar a mis jugadoras por ese mal trago.

Eché un vistazo atrás, por encima de mi hombro, para asegurarme de que estábamos todas. Clementine era la que peor estaba. Hacía un ruido espantoso y tuve que cruzar mi dedo índice sobre los labios para pedirles que guardaran silencio.

—Sssshhhh, no hagáis ruido o despertaréis al entrenador.

Las jugadoras rieron entre dientes, ajenas al lío en el que nos meteríamos si nos cazaban. La mayoría estaba bien, apenas se les notaba la embriaguez, pero Clementine seguía siendo un problema. La guardiana casi no era capaz de tenerse en pie y Glynnis carreteaba con ella, sujetándola por debajo de las axilas para impedir que subiera haciendo eses.

Caminamos de puntillas el último tramo de escaleras y al llegar al rellano que daba acceso a nuestra planta del hotel, asomé la cabeza al pasillo. Bingo. Vía libre.

—Corred, está despejado —les dije, haciéndoles gestos con la mano.

Glynnis rodó los ojos con desesperación intentando que Clementine se moviera. La guardiana nos estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles.

—Esssstoy bien Glynnis —aseguró, con su lengua bailando un bochornoso waltz—, puedo caminar sssssola.

—¡Ssssh!

Por Merlín, si nos pillaban, era el fin. Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar todo lo que nos podía ocurrir. Un entrenamiento feroz, quizá. El banquillo, en el peor de los casos, aunque yo sabía que el entrenador no podía prescindir de todas nosotras. Lo más probable era que decidiera sentarme a mí porque, a fin de cuentas, yo era la responsable, quien debía asegurarse de que todas las jugadoras llegaban al hotel antes del toque de queda.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las doce de la noche. Toda la planta del edificio estaba en silencio. Me pregunté dónde estaría Gwendolyn Morgan y su grupo de amigas. Probablemente, durmiendo, ellas solían ser mucho más respetuosas que nosotras con las órdenes del entrenador.

Las jugadoras fueron cruzando el pasillo, camino de sus habitaciones, en riadas de dos en dos, para así hacer menos ruido. Salían del hueco de las escaleras y se precipitaban corriendo hacia sus respectivas alcobas. Habíamos hecho esto otras veces. Era una técnica que siempre nos daba buen resultado, aunque en esta ocasión yo tenía un presentimiento raro, estaba muy inquieta.

Cuando Glynnis alcanzó nuestra habitación, me hizo una seña para indicarme que el camino estaba despejado. Pero nada más poner un pie en el pasillo, escuché un sonido que me alarmó. Alguien había abierto una de las puertas. Pegué rápidamente la espalda contra la pared, asustada. Dos personas estaban hablando.

—Entonces quedamos así, mañana un vendaje fuerte y ya está. ¿Cree que aguantará?

_El entrenador Taylor._

—Oh, sí, sin problemas. Tiene la muñeca un poco dolorida, pero no deja de ser una hinchazón.

_Poppy._

—Me alegro de que me diga eso, Madam Pomfrey. Oh, espere, la acompaño a su habitación.

_Mierda. _Si pasaban en dirección a la habitación de Poppy estaba perdida. Me iban a ver.

—No se moleste, en realidad está aquí al lado.

—Tranquila, de paso así estiro las piernas y me aseguro de que las chicas guarden silencio. Si saben que hay alguien por aquí fuera vigilando, se comportan mejor.

En un acto reflejo, contuve la respiración, como si eso me fuera a evitar ser vista. Tiempo después me di cuenta de que podría haber bajado las escaleras o esperar en el siguiente rellano a que pasaran de largo, pero el pánico se apoderó de mí. Me impedía pensar. Los pasos del entrenador se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, me iba a ver, me iba a sustituir en el partido, me iba a…

En ese momento Poppy abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Fue ella la que me vio primero, con el cuerpo encogido, cómicamente agazapada en el hueco de las escaleras. Le hice una señal desesperada para que guardara silencio y no hiciera ningún gesto de sorpresa por haberme visto. Por fortuna, el entrenador Taylor estaba de espaldas a mí, de manera que la enfermera era la única que podía verme. Pero si él se giraba por cualquier circunstancia, estaba perdida.

Intenté analizar la expresión de la cara de Poppy, ver si estaba en esto conmigo. Albergaba en mi corazón la esperanza de que no me delatara ante el entrenador Taylor. Cuando la escuché hablar, supe que estaba salvada.

—Oh, vaya, entrenador. Me parece que me he dejado unos papeles en su habitación. ¿Le importa si vamos a buscarlos? —dijo la enfermera, mientras me hacía una señal disimulada para que me diera prisa para entrar en mi habitación.

—Espere, ya voy yo a buscarlos.

El entrenador corrió a medio trote hacia su habitación, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, y yo aproveché para salir corriendo.

—Gracias, eres la mejor —le dije a Poppy, dándole un beso en la mejilla, que la cogió totalmente desprevenida.

¿Se había ruborizado o eran cosas mías?

* * *

**POMFREY**

—Poppy, lamento decirle que en mi cuarto no están. ¿Está segura de que no se los ha dejado en otro sitio?

—¿Hmm? —contesté distraída. Hooch me había dado un beso en la mejilla y noté que se me habían subido los colores. Me ardía la piel, mi mano todavía estaba acariciando el lugar en donde me había besado—. Perdone, entrenador, ¿de qué me habla?

—Los papeles —insistió él—, no están allí.

—Ah, sí, da igual. Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que los dejé en mi cuarto. Buenas noches, señor Taylor. Que descanse.

El entrenador puso una mueca de no haber entendido nada, pero me deseó igualmente buenas noches y se perdió de nuevo en el fondo del pasillo. Por si acaso, caminé más despacio de lo normal en dirección a mi habitación. Quería asegurarme de que Taylor ya había entrado en la suya cuando abriera la puerta del lugar en el que se había escondido Hooch, que no era su habitación. Con las prisas se había confundido.

—Te parecerá bonito —le dije, apoyando una mano en la cadera. Por si acaso, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas para impedir que nos escuchara alguien.

En otras circunstancias me habría parecido muy cómico ver a Rolanda encerrada en el armario de las escobas, rodeada de productos y utensilios de limpieza, pero seguía decepcionada por el plantón en el bar y me parecía el colmo que ahora también tuviera que encubrirla.

—¿Sabes qué? Yo creía que ya estaba fuera del armario. Pero mírame ahora —bromeó la capitana, en un claro intento de rebajar la tensión.

_Nunca cambiará. _

—Hooch, no tiene gracia. Teníais un toque de queda y, como siempre, te has saltado las órdenes a la torera.

La capitana puso un gesto de fastidio. —Vamos, Poppy, no dramatices. Es solo un día.

—No, ese es el problema, que no es solo un día. _Nunca_ es solo un día.

El olor a producto de limpieza me hizo comprender lo pequeño que era ese armario. Estábamos encerradas en un espacio de no más de cinco metros cuadrados. Olía a detergente y a toallas recién lavadas, pero también olía a Rolanda. Habría reconocido su aroma a cientos de kilómetros. Lo conocía de memoria. Hooch olía a la brisa marina del verano. Y a las hojas caídas de los árboles del otoño. Olía al crepitar de la chimenea en invierno y también al despertar de las flores en primavera. Porque Hooch era todas las estaciones del año para mí y tenía su olor tan grabado en el alma que me sentí desfallecer en ese momento. Sentí que me faltaba el aire en aquel armario tan pequeño. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo, me rindo. —Hooch levantó los brazos en señal de entregarse—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? No entiendo que te pongas así por un maldito toque de queda.

—Rolanda, puede que todavía no te hayas enterado, pero mi trabajo es cuidar de vosotras, no estar encubriéndote cada vez que te apetezca hacer una estupidez —le espeté con resentimiento—. Haznos un favor a todos y madura de una vez.

Fui excesivamente dura, lo sé, pero en aquel momento estaba dolida y me sentía utilizada. No alcanzaba a comprender que Hooch fuera incapaz de ver más allá de la punta de su nariz. Su comportamiento nos afectaba a todos, no solo a ella. Si el entrenador Taylor se enteraba de lo que había hecho, podía meterme en problemas. Y aun así, había corrido el riesgo porque era Hooch. Por otra persona no estoy segura de que lo hubiera hecho.

Ella me miró y supe de inmediato que le había hecho daño. Estaba pálida y su cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro, como si se hubiera quedado aturdida por un Glacius. Estábamos pupila con pupila y me fijé en que su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación, igual que lo estaba haciendo el mío en aquel momento. No pude evitar que mis ojos se desviaran sin querer hacia sus labios. Casi podía imaginarme besándolos con rabia para hacerle entender de una vez por todas por qué me arriesgaba tanto por ella. Sentí el familiar pinchazo entre las piernas y me odié por ello.

_¿Qué haces, Poppy? Estás enferma. Deja de mirarla así. _

Quería salir de allí. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que el asunto se me fuera de las manos. Con un poco de suerte, a lo mejor Hooch todavía no había notado mi agitación, mi deseo, pero pronto supe que era demasiado tarde. Justo cuando la capitana me miró también a los labios. Supe que Rolanda se sentía igual que yo. Podía ver el deseo reconcentrado en sus pupilas, la manera de mirarme… era la de un depredador que está a punto de devorar a su presa. Me sentí pequeña e indefensa. Todos estos años después tenía la posibilidad de besarla. Por fin. Y yo sabía que dependía solo de mí, que bastaría con mostrarme un poco receptiva para que ella diera el primer paso. Pero me encontraba en pie de guerra conmigo misma. Si tenía que suceder, no deseaba que fuera en un armario. No así, no enfadada y convencida de que Hooch era la persona más egoísta que se había cruzado en mi camino.

—Se… será mejor que me vaya —dije, rompiendo el contacto. Bajé los ojos al suelo y me giré para encarar la puerta.

Pero Hooch me lo impidió. Me agarró del brazo con fuerza, con desesperación, obligándome a mirarla de nuevo.

—Quédate —me dijo. Y si no estuviera ya totalmente enajenada, juraría que había desesperación en sus ojos—. Quédate, Poppy, por favor.

—Sí...

Solo con pensar en besarla sentí que me fallaban las piernas. Estaba temblando como una hoja, pero ya no podía resistirlo más, ya no quería hacerlo. Sin mediar otra palabra, me incliné unos centímetros, consciente de que la respiración de Hooch era ahora más pesada, sintiendo mi propio pulso latiendo con rapidez en mi garganta. Cerré los ojos. Estaba dispuesta a saltar, a dejarme llevar de una vez por todas. Pero no tardé demasiado en abrirlos de nuevo.

—¡Oh! Disculpen, no sabía que había alguien aquí.

Nos separamos con rapidez. Yo me llevé la mano al pecho para intentar apaciguar el latido de mi corazón.

_Por Merlín santo. Eso había estado muy cerca_, pensé, al mirar a la señora de la limpieza.

—Si estaban teniendo una conversación importante, puedo volver más tarde..

—No se preocupe —replicó Hooch en tono amable—, nosotras ya nos íbamos.

Yo asentí. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Me moría por pedirle que se quedara, que pasara la noche conmigo para terminar lo que habíamos empezado. Pero era demasiado tímida y, de todos modos, a lo mejor esto había sido una señal. ¿Qué había sido de mis grandes planes de alejarme de ella? ¿Así era como pensaba hacerlo? Valiente cobarde.

Cuando salimos al pasillo, nos miramos una a la otra, avergonzadas. Hooch tenía las manos hundidas en el bolsillo de su pantalón y yo no sabía qué hacer con las mías, así que las introduje en los bolsillos traseros de mi vaquero.

—Eso ha sido…

—Sí… totalmente… —afirmé yo, tras carraspear para aclararme la garganta.

—Supongo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Buenas noches, Rolanda.

—Buenas noches, Poppy.

* * *

**HOOCH**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco más tarde de lo normal. Glynnis ya no estaba en la habitación cuando abrí los ojos. Seguramente ya estaba abajo, con el resto de jugadoras, desayunando. Quedaba poco tiempo para que el entrenamiento diera comienzo, así que me di prisa en meterme en la ducha, sin pensar demasiado en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Pero cuando estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente mi mente empezó a traicionarme, y recordé el momento en el armario con Poppy. Cómo ella se enfadó y me llamó inmadura, cómo yo había estado a punto de… besarla.

_Oh, por Circe bendita._

Si tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma, la idea de verla de nuevo, en el entrenamiento, se me hacía cuesta arriba. ¿Con qué cara iba a mirarla a los ojos después de lo sucedido? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella?

Terminé de ducharme y apoyé las manos en el lavabo, reuniendo toda la valentía que necesitaba para mirar a la muchacha en el espejo.

_Eres una idiota. _Me dije. _Eres tonta del culo, Hooch. Entre todas las mujeres del mundo, tenías que cagarla de esta manera con Poppy, ¿verdad? No podía ser con otra, qué va, tenías que desear a Poppy. _

Todavía no había tenido demasiado tiempo para llegar a un entendimiento conmigo misma. Pero algo estaba cambiando, eso sí lo sabía. Había estado a punto de besarla y lo peor de todo es que seguía queriendo hacerlo. ¿Me gustaba Poppy?

_¡No! ¿Qué tonterías estás pensando? No, no y no. Poppy no. Poppy es hetero. Repite conmigo h-e-t-e-ro._

¿Pero a quién pretendía engañar? La deseaba. Y la palabra que Poppy me había dicho, casi en un susurro, con miedo incluso, todavía estaba tan fresca en mi mente que me dio la sensación de que podía escucharla.

_Sí. _Había dicho ella.

Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca solo con recordarla. ¿Qué significaba eso, de todos modos? ¿De repente Poppy sentía curiosidad por estar con una mujer? ¿Era eso? ¿O es que estaba jugando? No, Poppy no era una persona que jugara. Yo había conocido a muchas mujeres antes que sí jugaban, que sí me seducían a propósito para pasar una sola noche conmigo. Luego nadie volvía a hablar del tema y tan amigas. Pero Poppy no era de esas, y por eso no sabía qué significaba "sí", aunque tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Me dije a mí misma que a lo mejor estaba leyendo demasiado en la situación. Puede que esto solo fuera algo pasajero, una tormenta de verano que no tenía nada que ver con el sexo, sino con tensión que me provocaba la inminente marcha de la enfermera. Sí, eso sería. Me puse la capa sobre el hombro, cogí mi escoba y bajé al comedor. Estaba muerta de hambre.

* * *

**HOOCH**

El entrenamiento de aquel día fue como la seda. Me sentía tan activa y motivada que golpeé con fuerza todas las bludgers que se cruzaron en mi camino. Estaba contenta con mi rendimiento y sabía que el entrenador también lo estaba porque cuando me apeé de la escoba él me dio dos palmaditas afectuosas en el hombro. Siempre me daba dos palmaditas cuando estaba satisfecho.

—Vengan, acérquense —dijo el señor Taylor en tono autoritario. Las Harpies, como siempre, hicimos un círculo alrededor de él—. Las felicito. Hoy el entrenamiento ha sido estupendo, chicas.

Las jugadoras aplaudimos con entusiasmo. Glynny intercambió una mirada de satisfacción conmigo. No había tenido tiempo de explicarle mucho la noche anterior, cuando regresé a la habitación, pero sabía que estaba preocupada por mí. Verme concentrada en el Quidditch la había tranquilizado.

Intenté capturar también la mirada de Poppy, con quien todavía no había tenido oportunidad de hablar, pero la enfermera estaba ocupada organizando su botiquín y en ningún momento miró hacia nuestro grupo. Tenía intención de abordarla antes de entrar en el campo para asegurarme de que las cosas estaban bien entre nosotras, pero Poppy no había bajado a desayunar y apareció en el estadio cuando ya estábamos en el aire, de manera que seguía teniendo pendiente una charla con ella.

—Mañana es el gran partido —siguió hablando el entrenador—, y quiero que mantenga este ritmo. Si son capaces de hacer contra los Harries lo que han hecho hoy aquí, estoy seguro de que ganaremos.

—¡A por la victoria! —rugió Clementine.

—¡Sí!

—¡Un momento, un momento! Una cosa más. —El entrenador nos hizo un gesto de tranquilidad con la mano para que guardáramos silencio de nuevo—. El toque de queda de hoy es a las nueve. Y esta noche quiero que se cumpla, ¿comprendido?

Me miró directamente a mí y sentí que palidecía. _Lo sabía. El muy cabrón lo sabía._

—¿Lo han comprendido _todas_? —repitió, esta vez mirando a Poppy, sacándole los colores—. Bien. Solo quería aclararlo. Pueden irse.

Las jugadoras rompimos el círculo, camino de los vestuarios, pero yo aproveché para quedarme un poco rezagada para hablar con Poppy.

—Hey, ¿todo bien por aquí? —le dije, de manera casual, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía.

—Sí, todo en orden. ¿Tú?

Asentí. —Anoche… Escucha, Poppy, lo siento mucho.

—Sí, yo también. Si la señora de la limpieza no nos hubiera interrumpido, ahora a lo mejor sabría _por fin_ lo que se siente al besarte.

_Espera. ¿Qué?_

—¿Me pasas ese tarro de ahí, por favor?

Le pasé el tarro que me pedía, pero de manera autómata porque estaba muy confundida. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O me estaba volviendo loca? Quería preguntárselo, pero la enfermera empezó a caminar hacia los vestuarios, como si para ella el tema estuviera zanjado.

—¿Qué haces esta tarde?

—Nada, descansar. Alguien me mantuvo despierta anoche.

Sonreí complacida por la respuesta, aunque lo primero que pensé es que la habría mantenido despierta mucho más tiempo si no llega a ser por la señora de la limpieza.

_No. Céntrate. Es hetero. Probablemente esté confundida y tú no debes aprovecharte de eso. _

—Las chicas y yo vamos a ir al bar de ayer —le expliqué, intentando huir de mis propios pensamientos—. Nada intenso, un par de cervezas de mantequilla y poco más, que mañana es el partido. ¿Te apuntas?

—Me lo pensaré.

—¿Te lo pensarás? ¿Eso es todo? —protesté, poniéndome mi Barredora 5 encima del hombro.

—Sí, eso es todo —replicó Pomfrey, antes de desaparecer en las sombras del vomitorio.

Bien. Algo estaba saliendo mal. No sabía lo que era, pero algo estaba saliendo jodidamente mal.

* * *

**POMFREY**

¿Cómo había acabado allí, exactamente? ¿Y por qué?

Estas dos preguntas se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Conocía la respuesta, pero me negaba a creerla. Prefería decirme a mí misma que estaba demasiado aburrida en el hotel y que no me encontraba de buen humor para visitar el British Museum yo sola. Eso era mucho más sencillo que aceptar que estaba allí porque deseaba ver a Hooch, a pesar de que la noche anterior me había prometido a mí misma que no volvería a estar con ella a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Me encontraba muy nerviosa. Aterrorizada, mejor dicho. Estaba a punto de entrar en el bar donde se encontraba el resto de las jugadoras, y aunque tenía claro que era una pésima idea, también sabía que la noche anterior lo había cambiado todo.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza cuando recordé el momento en el que Hooch había estado a punto de besarme. Había estado tan cerca que resultaba doloroso…

—Hola, Madam Pomfrey. ¿Va a usted entrar?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y miré a Glynnis Griffiths como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en mi vida. La jugadora estaba justo delante de mí y sin querer le bloqueaba el acceso a la puerta del bar.

—Sí, claro —repliqué, con miedo a que la cazadora pudiera leer en mis ojos lo que había estado pensando.

_Céntrate, Poppy. Esto no son unas vacaciones, estás trabajando. _

Dejé que la cazadora pasara antes y la seguí hasta el interior del bar.

* * *

**HOOCH**

Clementine y yo estábamos sentadas en una de las mesas del fondo de aquel bar infecto. No era, ni mucho menos, el lugar donde quería estar. Mi mente viajaba una y otra vez al día anterior, a mi paseo con Poppy por Hyde Park y al momento del armario que le sucedió después, y era consciente de que habría dado cualquier cosa por repetirlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, allí estaba, aguantando las incesantes quejas de la guardiana, con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano que ni siquiera estaba disfrutando.

Aquella tarde nos habíamos propuesto regresar temprano al hotel. Debíamos descansar para el partido del día siguiente, aunque yo me encontraba muy lejos de estar relajada. Me sentía nerviosa, con mi cerebro funcionando a mil por hora, casi podía imaginar mis neuronas transmitiendo información de unas a otras, y cada pocos segundos me preguntaba dónde estaría Poppy, si ella también pensaría en mí, si en algún momento aparecería por la puerta del bar, que yo miraba insistentemente, casi de manera enfermiza.

Di un sobro a mi cerveza de mantequilla y vi a través del fondo del vaso que mi amiga Glynnis acababa de entrar. Clementine alzó un brazo para llamar su atención. Estaba ya bajando el vaso para posarlo sobre la mesa cuando advertí que Poppy iba justo detrás de Glynnis.

_Ha venido. _

—Capitana, mañana tienes que ser la sombra de Brand. Ese cabrón es buenísimo.

—Lo sé, Clementine —contesté de manera distraída. Yo siempre quería hablar de Quidditch, a todas horas, pero no en ese momento, no cuando Poppy acababa de llegar.

Me levanté casi de manera automática para ir a saludarla, pero entonces vi que alguien más se le había acercado. Gwendolyn Morgan. Entrecerré los ojos con enfado y volví a sentarme, ante la mirada alucinada de Clementine. En ese momento se acercó Glynnis.

—¿Qué hay? ¿Qué habéis pedido? —nos preguntó, tomando asiento junto a Clementine.

—Cerveza de mantequilla —respondió la guardiana—. Hoy quiero ir suave, que la de ayer fue muy bestia.

—¿Todavía tienes resaca?

—Un poco, pero ya se me está pasando.

—Capitana, ¿va todo bien? Pareces enfadada.

No. Nada iba bien. Y por supuesto que estaba enfadada.

Gwendolyn estaba hablando con Poppy. Se reían. Estaban las dos cerca de la barra y la buscadora acababa de invitarla a una cerveza de mantequilla. Verlas juntas fue para mí como despertar de un largo letargo. Estaba celosa. Pero eso era imposible, ¿no? Yo nunca había estado celosa antes, nunca me había importado alguien lo suficiente para estarlo, así que se trataba de un sentimiento completamente nuevo para mí. Me costaba dominarlo.

Morgan agarró del brazo a la enfermera y me dio la sensación de que también se lo estaba acariciando. Después la buscadora se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró algo en el oído a Poppy que le hizo reír.

Apreté la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que me acabó doliendo. Mis dedos se cerraron en torno al vaso que sostenía. Sí, era cierto, estaba celosa. Muy celosa. Y aunque era mi primera vez, puedo decir que no fue una sensación placentera. Tenía ganas de estrellar el vaso contra la pared o rompérselo a Morgan en el cráneo.

—¿Capitana?

—¿Qué? Estoy bien, Glynnis, tranquila. Voy un momento al baño, ahora vuelvo.

* * *

**POMFREY**

Para mí fue una grata sorpresa que Gwendolyn me invitara a una cerveza de mantequilla. De todas las cosas que se habían pasado por mi cabeza antes de entrar en el bar aquella tarde, que Morgan quisiera hablar conmigo era la única que no había contemplado. Pero allí estábamos, frente a frente, charlando como en los viejos tiempos, dejando nuestro pasado a un lado. Era muy agradable.

—Poppy, si te he abordado hoy es porque lo he estado pensando y creo que te debo una disculpa —me dijo—. Lo siento, me porté como una cría.

Di un sorbo a mi cerveza de mantequilla, todavía sorprendida por estas palabras. ¿Morgan se estaba disculpando?

—Éramos unas crías —le dije, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano—. Pasado, pasado es.

Pero Morgan me agarró cariñosamente el brazo y empezó a acariciarlo.

—Ya, pero quería decírtelo. No debería haberte engañado. Tú no te merecías que te tratara así.

Sí, aquello había dolido muchísimo. Pero cuando sucedió éramos solo unas niñas y estábamos confundidas. Es cierto que el engaño de Gwendolyn lo cambió todo y acabó por separarnos para siempre, pero con el paso del tiempo había llegado a comprender por qué prefirió estar con el capitán del equipo de Quidditch. Teníamos solo diecisiete años, y yo tampoco estaba segura de lo que quería.

—Lo sé y te agradezco muchísimo la disculpa. Llega un poco tarde, pero ya sabes lo que dicen…

Le di otro sorbo a mi cerveza, esta vez sintiéndome como si me hubieran quitado una pesada losa de encima. Siempre es agradable enterrar el pasado, sobre todo si te persigue con tanta insistencia. Me quedaba poco tiempo con las Holyhead Harpies, pero haber enterrado el hacha de guerra con Gwendolyn lo haría mucho más llevadero.

En ello estaba pensando cuando vi por fin a Hooch. Me sorprendió no haber reparado antes en ella, aunque lo cierto es que Morgan había captado mi atención por completo. Le sonreí, pero Hooch no movió ni un músculo para devolverme el saludo. Estaba pálida, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y no me gustaba nada la expresión de su cara. Cuando la vi levantarse en dirección al baño, mi corazón tomó una decisión sin consultármelo primero.

—Gwendolyn, disculpa, voy un momento al baño. Ahora vengo —le dije, poniéndome en pie.

—Claro. Aquí estaré.

* * *

**HOOCH**

Advertí que Poppy entraba en el baño casi de inmediato. Lo hizo de manera tímida, cerciorándose de que no había nadie más allí. Yo estaba frente al espejo, tenía la cabeza agachada y una gota de agua pendía sobre mi nariz, pero la vi por el reflejo.

—¿Todo bien? —me preguntó.

Giré la cabeza para mirar por encima de mi hombro. Me sentía cansada y dolida, pero más que nada me sentía tan perdida que no supe qué contestar. Volví a mirar al espejo y asentí.

—Te vi entrar aquí y pensé que a lo mejor iba algo mal —me explicó Poppy, dudando.

¿Qué hacía allí de todos modos? No tenía ningún motivo para seguirme hasta el baño. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho.

—¿Qué tal con Morgan? ¿Bien? Lo estáis pasando bien, parece —le espeté, consciente de que mis palabras sonaban a acusación, pero es que era así como quería que sonasen.

Poppy alzó una ceja.. —¿Estás insinuando algo?

—No lo sé, Poppy, dímelo tú. Ayer, en el armario… eso. Y hoy, aquí, te veo flirteando con Morgan. ¿Estás confundida o algo?

Ella se rió con sorna, y yo lo interpreté como un desprecio a mi dolor.

—Bien, encima te ríes. No sé qué tiene tanta gracia, la verdad.

—Hooch…

—Conozco a alguna que otra hetero como tú, ¿sabes? —seguí hablando, sin escucharla. No quería hacerlo. Solo quería sacar toda la rabia de mi sistema y empecé a pasear de un lado al otro del baño—. Hay pocas, la verdad, pero las que hay son todas lo peor.

—Hooch, si me dejas hablar…

—Te hacen pensar que les gustas y luego nada, claro.

—¡Hooch!

—¿Qué?

Poppy me agarró la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Joder. Se sentía tan bien así, que era hasta ridículo. Me miró a los ojos y noté que empezaba a calmarse.

—Hooch… Morgan es mi exnovia.

_¿Qué?_

Estoy segura de que mis cejas estuvieron a punto de fundirse con la raíz de mi pelo. Aquello sí que no me lo esperaba. Pero pasada la sorpresa, volví a mirar los dedos de Poppy entrelazados con los míos y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío. Me estaba acariciando el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

—Es tu… tu…

—Mi exnovia, sí. Fue hace muchos años, en el colegio. Morgan y yo crecimos juntas y, bueno, supongo que nos tocó experimentar también juntas. Pero luego ella empezó a salir con el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, yo me quedé con el corazón destrozado y el resto ya te lo puedes imaginar —me confesó—. Hoy Morgan solo me estaba pidiendo disculpas. Nos ha costado todos estos años hablar del tema.

—Pero tú… Es decir, tú nunca…

—No, Rolanda, yo _siempre_. Es lo que te intentaba explicar.

Ella siempre… y yo hasta ahora nunca… Era todo muy confuso. La confesión de Poppy me cogió tan desprevenida que para mí todas las piezas del puzle empezaron a encajar de repente, pero en el peor de los sentidos.

—Te vas por ella, ¿verdad?

Poppy sonrió y miró el suelo, y noté que perdía la paciencia.

—No, Hooch, me voy, pero no es por Gwendolyn por quien me voy —me dijo en voz queda, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Fui incapaz de decir nada. La enfermera acababa de mirarme a los labios y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Sentí que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y tragué con dificultad.

Joder, claro que quería hacerlo. Claro que deseaba besarla, me moría de ganas. Pero no allí, no en un mugriento baño, con todas las jugadoras del equipo más allá de la puerta. Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona ni me lo habría pensado. Con Gwendolyn, sin ir más lejos, me había dado igual. Pero estábamos hablando de Poppy. Ella era diferente… por ella… tenía sentimientos.

Joder, me estaba enamorando de Poppy, y darme cuenta solo me produjo un bloqueo. Yo era Rolanda Hooch. Sabía muy bien cómo manejar la lujuria, el deseo, pero ¿el amor? El amor no.

La enfermera sonrió con timidez y suspiró como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas con las mías y me miró con tanta concentración que pareciera querer leer mi mente.

—¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, espero que esto no cambie nada. Seguimos siendo amigas, ¿verdad?

—No —me apresuré a responder, mesándome el pelo con nerviosismo—. Es decir, sí, claro que seguimos siendo _amigas_.

¿Amigas? ¿Solo amigas? De repente esa palabra sonaba tan poco adecuada que me estremecí como si una corriente de aire invernal se hubiese colado por el cuello de mi camiseta. Pero el tiempo estaba cambiando. En mi interior me sentía como si hubiese llegado la primavera.

* * *

**Respuestas a reviewers:**

**Escalibur:** antes de nada, muuuuchas gracias por el review. Es complicado que te lean cuando escribes femslash y si es un Hooch/Pomfrey, ya no te quiero ni contar. Así que recibir algún review por este ejercicio de extraño emparejamiento es casi un ¡milagro! :) Me alegro de que te parezca una historia interesante. Yo disfruté mucho imaginando las diferentes escenas. Respecto a lo de continuarla, no te preocupes, el final está asegurado. La historia está escrita, solo ando retocando unos flecos aquí y allá, pero estoy publicando un capítulo al día, así que en menos de lo que esperas podrás leerla entera. De nuevo, gracias por el review. Es muy agradable saber que hay gente ahí fuera.

**Guest:** el capítulo anterior es uno de mis favoritos. Me gustó mucho escribir esa conversación entre ellas, supongo que porque es la primera vez que están verdaderamente solas, sin presiones, sin nadie alrededor, siendo solo ellas mismas. Pienso que era necesario mostrarlas también así, darles la oportunidad de estar solas y de acercarse un poco más, sobre todo en el caso de Hooch, que no tiene tan claros sus sentimientos como Pomfrey. Dicho esto, gracias por el review! Te digo lo mismo que a Escalibur. De veras posteé esta historia más por insistencia de mi amiga M que porque de veras pensara que alguien se la iba a leer. Es reconfortante ver que hay alguien a quien le gusta, a pesar de lo raro de la pareja :)


	6. Seis

**HOOCH**

El partido llegó antes de lo esperado. Aunque intentaba disimular delante de mis compañeras de equipo, lo cierto es que me encontraba tanto o más nerviosa que ellas. Como capitana, me tocaba encabezar la fila para el paseo de honor antes del encuentro, mientras esperábamos en el vomitorio, preparadas para saltar al campo. Los cánticos de los fans se colaban por el estrecho pasillo, reverberaban contra las paredes, y nos impedían escuchar con claridad las últimas instrucciones del entrenador.

—Clementine, ojo con Parks, es un gran cazador, ya lo sabe. Glynnis, el guardián es zurdo, si le ataca por la derecha le será más fácil marcar. Morgan, hoy hace sol con nubes, así que tendrá que jugar al escondite con la luz para encontrar la snitch. Hooch.

Le miré y me cuadré como un soldado.

—Aplaste esas bludgers —me dijo—, pero hágalo con cabeza. Siempre con cabeza. Si quiere ensañarse, hágalo con Brand. No le pondrá las cosas fáciles, pero sé que disfrutará la pelea. ¿Listas?

Aullamos todas en un grito de guerra y yo supe que había llegado el momento. A los pocos segundos una voz amplificada por vociferador retumbó en todo el estadio. Llamaba a los equipos a saltar al campo. Las bancadas parecieron volver a la vida con el anuncio y los espectadores armaron tal estruendo al levantarse de sus asientos que nos pareció que el techo estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre nuestras cabezas. Era muy emocionante.

Como equipo visitante, las Holyhead Harpies fuimos las primeras en saltar al campo. Nos siguieron inmediatamente los Heidelberg Harries, capitaneados por el apuesto Rudolf Brand.

Yo sentí que el corazón estaba a punto de escaparse por mi garganta cuando vi a las cien mil personas congregadas en el estadio. Intenté fijar la vista en la verde hierba para que el nerviosismo no me comiera viva, pero era imposible. Los colores verde y dorado de nuestro equipo ondeaban en cada esquina y me sentía henchida de orgullo. Por fin estábamos allí, íbamos a jugarnos nuestro pase al Mundial. Ganaríamos.

—¿Nerviosa?

Miré a mi derecha y vi a Gwendolyn Morgan, sonriéndome. Hasta este momento no me había permitido a mí misma reparar en su presencia. Morgan estaba allí, pero podía haber sido un mueble o una bludger. Intenté que me diera igual. No deseaba fijarme demasiado en ella porque cada vez que la miraba sentía una punzada de celos y tenía que apretar con fuerza los puños para contenerme. Esta vez no fue diferente, pero Morgan tenía ganas de hablar.

—Es una gran chica —siguió diciendo, al ver que no le contestaba—. Poppy, me refiero. Si eres lista, la tratarás bien.

Miré en dirección a donde estaba la enfermera, confundida. Pomfrey acababa de sentarse en el banquillo del equipo visitante, al lado del entrenador Taylor. Aplaudía.

_¿Tratarla bien?_

—¿Qué significa eso? —me defendí—. Siempre la trato bien.

Gwendolyn Morgan meneó la cabeza y sonrió como si escondiera algo.

—¿Sabes, Hooch? Si toda la intuición que tienes en el campo la utilizaras en tu vida diaria, te iría muchísimo mejor —me dijo. Luego dio una patada en el suelo y remontó el vuelo con su escoba.

¿Qué había querido decir Morgan? ¿Y por qué se metía donde no la llamaban?

Pero último que necesitaba era pensar en Poppy o en lo que Morgan opinara sobre mi relación con ella. Pateé el suelo con enfado y mi escoba también salió disparada hacia delante. El Quidditch era lo primero ahora, todo lo demás podía esperar.

El encuentro fue tan apretado como auguraban las apuestas deportivas. Los Heidelberg Harries tenían jugadores corpulentos, de anchas espaldas, capaces de ganarnos en los uno contra uno y en todas las acciones que requerían fuerza bruta. Pero nosotras éramos más hábiles con la escoba. Volábamos mejor, fintábamos mejor y comprendí muy pronto que esta era la única oportunidad que tendríamos para contrarrestar la evidente asimetría física. El entrenador Taylor también lo creía así.

—¡Finte, Glynnis, finte! —le vociferó a la cazadora, cuando por tercera vez consecutiva el guardián de los Harries detuvo uno de sus lanzamientos.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo mi amiga.

—Son demasiado lentos, Glyn. Si les amagas, no podrán seguirte —le aconsejé al pasar volando por su lado.

A partir de ese momento las cosas se nos pusieron un poco de cara. Las Harpies empezamos a remontar un marcador desfavorable de 90-30 y en menos de media hora ya estábamos a solo diez puntos de los Harries. De vez en cuando yo buscaba a Morgan con la mirada, para ver qué tal iba su búsqueda de la snitch. La veía dar vueltas y vueltas a lo largo y ancho del campo, a la caza y captura de la escurridiza pelotita dorada. Pero el día era demasiado clareado. El sol estaba jugando al escondite con las nubes y en días como estos se hacía todavía más complicado encontrarla.

De todos modos, el buscador de los Harries estaba igual de desesperado. Rudolf Brand giraba en círculos por todo el estadio con cara de desesperación, y de vez en cuando, yo me entretenía dándole sustos redirigiendo las bludgers hacia él. Brand era un buen volador, pero yo era una excelente golpeadora y en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de derribarlo.

Las cosas empezaron a volverse más duras en torno al ecuador del partido. Nosotras habíamos encontrado por fin la manera de zafarnos de los corpulentos Harries, y marcamos diez goles seguidos. Pero esto hizo que ellos se despertaran y que empezaran a dar rienda suelta a su fuerza bruta.

Comprendí entonces que iba a tener que hacer un esfuerzo extra para controlarme. La agresividad con la que los Harries estaban defendiendo los aros conseguía que me hirviera la sangre y yo sabía que el entrenador me estaba observando. Tenía que mantener la calma. Debía seguir las instrucciones que él me había dado y tratar de pensar con la cabeza fría.

Durante un largo espacio de tiempo puedo decir que lo conseguí. Logré olvidarme de los ensañamientos de los Harries y seguí centrada en lo mío, golpeando con dureza las bludgers. Pero entonces uno de los ellos golpeó a Glynnis con el mango de la escoba y no pude controlarme más. El muy cabrón lo había hecho adrede, pero el árbitro no lo interpretó así.

—¿Cómo que no es falta? —le grité—. ¡Pero si le ha dado en la cara! ¿Es que está jodidamente ciego?

Poppy empezó a atender a Glynnis en una de las bandas del campo y yo volé con rapidez hasta el árbitro para tener un par de palabras con él. El partido estaba parado. Rudolf Brand y el jugador que acababa de golpear a mi amiga también se acercaron. Los dos se estaban riendo sin disimulo alguno y yo tenía ganas de abofetearlos.

—¿Es que no lo ve? ¡Pero si se están riendo! ¡Mírelos, cuatro ojos!

—Señorita Hooch, si no se calma tendré que amonestarla.

—¿A mí? Son ellos los que están jugando sucio.

—Dígales a sus jugadoras que reanuden el juego, señorita Hooch. Es la última advertencia.

—¡HOOCH! —Me giré para ver quién me estaba llamando. Era el entrenador—. ¡Cierre el pico y póngase a jugar!

_Cierre el pico. _

Esos mierdas habían atacado a Glynnis adrede. Le habían hecho daño y se estaban riendo, pero, en lugar de apoyarme, el entrenador me estaba pidiendo que me callara. Que no protestara. Que fuera una pacífica oveja y agachara la cabeza. No conseguía dar crédito.

—Hooch, se lo advierto… —insistió el entrenador—. No haga que la siente.

Nos retamos unos segundos con la mirada. Yo sabía que el señor Taylor hablaba en serio, que no le temblaría la mano para sentarme y dejarme fuera del partido. Pero era a Glynnis a quien habían herido, a mi mejor amiga, y no podía consentir que esto quedara así.

—Vamos, Hooch, déjalo estar —me animó Morgan, intentando calmarme—. Les ganaremos donde más duele: en el campo. Venga, déjalo ya.

Miré a Morgan, un poco sorprendida por el repentino apoyo. Ella no era la persona indicada para calmarme, pero sus palabras surtieron efecto y, aunque a regañadientes, regresé a mi posición, permitiendo que el juego se reanudara.

Vi las caras de alivio en el resto de las jugadoras, pero por dentro mi corazón seguía latiendo desbocado y pude sentir el odio concentrándose en mi estómago. Ver a Glynnis todavía lo empeoró más. Su cara estaba ensangrentada, a pesar de las curas de Poppy, y tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para mantener la calma unos minutos más.

Lo conseguí durante un buen rato, hasta que Glynnis cayó derribada de nuevo, esta vez por una falta que el árbitro sí consiguió ver. Pero para mí ya era demasiado tarde. Tan pronto como reanudamos el juego, me lancé como una flecha contra uno de los cazadores de los Harries y colisioné con él en un temerario movimiento que hizo que los dos cayéramos derribados.

El estadio entero coreó un "oooooh" al vernos caer desde treinta metros de altura. Se habría escuchado en todo Londres de no ser por el hechizo de insonorización que rodeaba a todo el estadio.

—¡Falta! ¡Expulsión! —gritó el árbitro, conjurando un hechizo que proyectó el número de mi dorsal en el cielo.

Sucedió todo tan rápido que apenas fui consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Sabía que el entrenador le estaba gritando al árbitro, protestando, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo a Poppy, corriendo hacia mí acompañada de unos elfos domésticos que levitaban una camilla. Estaba tumbada sobre la hierba, con las piernas todavía enredadas en las del cazador de los Harries con el que había chocado y comprendí entonces que no podía moverme. Me dolía tanto la rodilla que tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para soportar el dolor. Aquella herida no era como las demás, estaba segura de ello, lo supe tan pronto como conjuraron un Leviosa para colocarme en la camilla. Entonces mis ojos se encontraron con los de Poppy, que me miró con preocupación. Quise decirle algo, disculparme aunque solo fuera para tranquilizarla, pero estaba tan dolorida que lo único que conseguí fue que se me escaparan dos lágrimas. Otra vez la había cagado.

* * *

**POMFREY**

—Pónganla ahí, en esa camilla, vuelvo en seguida.

Caminé con prisa hacia la chimenea de las instalaciones médicas para contactar con Tobias Jones. Aquello parecía serio y no estaba del todo segura de que pudiera tratarlo yo sola. Necesitaba la ayuda del medimago. Pero cuando estaba a punto de contactar con él, escuché la voz lastimera de Hooch, llamándome.

—No lo llames Poppy —me dijo, apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor—. Por favor, no lo llames.

Me detuve un instante, sin saber qué hacer, confundida.

—Una lesión así no puedo curártela yo sola, Rolanda.

—Sí puedes. No lo llames, por favor. Ven. Lo arreglaremos juntas.

Para mí estaba claro que la capitana no se encontraba en pleno poder de sus facultades mentales si creía que yo podía curar o siquiera tratar una lesión así. Estaba casi segura de que se había roto la rótula o quizá algo peor. Su rodilla estaba hinchada como un melón y yo no tenía los conocimientos necesarios para tratarla. Demonios, ni siquiera estaba segura de que Jones supiera qué hacer. A lo mejor necesitábamos llevarla a San Mungo para tener ayuda de un especialista.

—Por favor —insistió Hooch, agarrándome la mano, aprovechando que ahora estaba cerca de ella.

—Mierda, Rolanda, eres una inconsciente. No me pidas eso, sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

—Sí puedes. Solo tienes que confiar en ti misma. Lo has visto hacer miles de veces, Callaghan tuvo una lesión parecida el año pasado.

Suspiré. Sí, era cierto, todo apuntaba a que este era el tipo de lesión que Callaghan, una de las golpeadoras, había sufrido el año anterior. Pero yo no tenía un diagnóstico siquiera, así que no podía estar segura. Lo que me estaba pidiendo era una locura.

—¿Por qué no quieres que llame a Jones?

—Porque si alguien me tiene que decir que se ha acabado mi carrera deportiva, no quiero que me lo diga Jones. Quiero que me lo digas tú. Dolerá menos.

Desvié la mirada, tratando de contener las lágrimas que ya empezaban a empujar contra mis párpados. Mierda… ¿Por qué había tenido que decir algo así? Estaba rota. La notaba rota. Hooch amaba el Quidditch por encima de todas las cosas. Había miedo en sus ojos y el dolor deformaba el gesto infantil de su cara. Comprendí entonces que no me sentía con fuerzas para decir que no. Si alguien me hubiese dicho a mí que ya nunca más podía ser enfermera, también habría querido que fuera una persona en la que yo confiara.

—Vamos, túmbate —le dije, arremangándome la bata, todavía sin creer que estuviera a punto de hacerlo—. Tenemos poco tiempo si hay que curarte antes de que se acabe el partido y venga el entrenador hecho una furia.

Hooch sonrió con alivio y yo no pude evitar reprenderme internamente. Era una imbécil. Una imbécil enamorada, pero una imbécil al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**HOOCH**

El viaje de regreso a Holyhead fue un verdadero infierno. Habíamos ganado el partido gracias a una captura espectacular de la snitch, pero yo no me sentía de humor para disfrutar de las bromas que estaban haciendo mis compañeras. Poppy había conseguido curar mi rodilla, al menos lo suficiente para poder salir de la enfermería por mi propio pie. Ninguna de las dos estábamos seguras de si aquella era una solución definitiva o algo temporal, que debería ser tratada más tarde por un medimago. Pero por el momento bastaba y esto era lo importante. Le agradecí inmensamente a Poppy que mintiera delante del entrenador, pero, a pesar de todo, estaba segura de que me esperaba una seria charla con él tan pronto como llegáramos a Hoyhead. Así que me hundí en mi asiento, gris, malhumorada, deseando que el mundo de mi alrededor se desvaneciera y no tuviera que escuchar la conversación del resto.

Morgan no dejaba de regocijarse por su buen rendimiento. Había hecho un partido fantástico, habíamos ganado gracias a ella y no parecía dispuesta a dejar que lo olvidáramos.

—¿Y qué opináis del imbécil de Brand? ¿Cómo se puede hacer tanto el ridículo delante de todos esos espectadores? —preguntó en voz alta la buscadora, consiguiendo que el resto de las jugadoras se riera.

Yo, en cambio, solo puse una mueca. Había escuchado la historia al menos tres veces en las últimas dos horas. Rudolf Brand, el capitán de los Harries, sufrió un flechazo tan grande con Morgan que cuando el partido acabó, él se arrodilló en el centro del campo para pedirle matrimonio. La respuesta de la buscadora no fue otra que atizarle con su escoba en la cabeza. Me lo había perdido, pero por lo que contaban mis compañeras, el estadio estalló en sonoras carcajadas, como nunca antes se habían escuchado en un campo de Quidditch.

Busqué con la mirada a Poppy, intentando descubrir qué le parecía a ella esta historia, pero la enfermera tenía una cara circunspecta, que no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción. No había conseguido hablar con ella desde el día anterior, cuando me recetaron unos calmantes de caballo que me hicieron dormir toda la noche. Y me moría de ganas de hacerlo. Ella era, seguramente, la única persona con la que me apetecía estar, pero su actitud hacia mí había cambiado y eso me preocupaba. La sentía muy lejos, como si los últimos días en su compañía no hubieran sucedido.

—Hooch, cuando lleguemos a Holyhead quiero que tengamos una charla.

Ahí estaba, el momento que había estado esperando desde el día anterior. El entrenador acababa de acercarse con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sí, entrenador —repliqué, notando cómo se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. La charla iba a ser seria, aunque eso ya me lo esperaba.

* * *

**HOOCH**

—¿Expulsada?

—No, expulsada no. Esto es una penalización. Y no actúe como si estuviera sorprendida. Sabía usted a lo que se exponía. Sabía que esto podía ocurrir.

Durante el viaje de vuelta había intentado imaginar en qué acabaría la conversación con el entrenador, pero esta posibilidad ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza. Yo creía que me sentaría en el siguiente partido, no que me enviaría a casa durante dos semanas enteras.

—Dos semanas es mucho tiempo, entrenador.

—Lo sé y lo siento, Hooch, pero quien avisa, no es traidor —insistió él con terquedad. Y esta vez parecía ir en serio porque no había nada en su cara que indicara que se iba a ablandar—. Ha sido usted una temeraria ahí fuera, capitana. Ha puesto en peligro su salud y la de sus compañeras. ¿Se da cuenta de que podíamos habernos quedado fuera del Mundial?

—Pero señor yo solo intentaba que…

—¡No! No hay peros que valgan, Hooch. Se lo dije: no siga por ese camino, pero usted decidió no hacerme caso. Créame que esta decisión me duele tanto como a usted, pero confío en que estas dos semanas le servirán para recapacitar sobre su comportamiento. De lo contrario, me veré obligado a retirarle el título de capitana. ¿Comprendido?

Bajé la cabeza, intentando ignorar las lágrimas de rabia que empezaban a formarse en mis ojos. Maldita sea. Se suponía que este tenía que haber sido el mejor partido de mi vida. Sin embargo, todo había salido mal. Y lo peor de todo era que el entrenador tenía razón. Me había portado como una imbécil.

—Quiero que sepa que he tomado la decisión de nombrar capitana a Morgan durante su ausencia.

—No, por favor, señor T, cualquiera menos Morgan.

—Es mi decisión y está tomada, Hooch. De todos modos, si es capaz de reconducir su comportamiento, podrá recuperar el título cuando pasen estas dos semanas. Mientras tanto, le ruego que reflexione y descanse, esa rodilla no tiene buena pinta —afirmó él, señalando mi pierna—. La espero aquí dentro de dos semanas.

—Sí, señor.

—Puede retirarse.

Apoyé la cabeza en la puerta nada más salí del despacho, permitiendo, por fin, que las lágrimas rodaran libres por mis mejillas. Pero me limpié rápidamente con el dorso de la manga. No había nada que me fastidiara más que llorar. Llorar era de débiles y pusilánimes, y yo siempre había sido una persona fuerte.

Todavía anonadada con las noticias que acababa de recibir, caminé con dificultad hacia la salida del estadio. Se suponía que había quedado en encontrarme con Glynnis en la taberna tan pronto como acabara mi charla con el entrenador. Pero no estaba de buen humor, dadas las circunstancias. Lo mejor sería regresar a casa y dormir tanto como mi rodilla me permitiera.


	7. Siete

**POMFREY**

Intenté saber de Rolanda en un par de ocasiones cuando me enteré de su suspensión temporal. Estaba segura de que estaría destrozada y sabía, por Glynnis, que no estaba recibiendo a nadie. Habían pasado cinco días desde nuestro regreso a Londres y podía imaginarla sola en su casa, completamente devastada, negros pensamientos asolando su mente. Tenía ganas de reconfortarla y en una ocasión casi me planto en su casa, pero Minerva McGonagall me hizo ver que era una malísima idea.

—¿Pero no me has dicho que habías decidido olvidarla?

—Sí, lo sé, Minerva, pero es que las cosas han cambiado. En Londres, ella me miraba de otra manera.

—No sé, Poppy, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Estamos hablando de Rolanda Hooch, no creo que las personas como ella cambien de la noche a la mañana.

Yo tampoco lo pensaba. De hecho, me había intentado decir a mí misma en muchas ocasiones que lo mío por Rolanda no podía ser amor, porque una no trata de cambiar a la persona a la que ama, ¿no?

—Había pensado ir a verla. Para ver cómo se encuentra. A lo mejor necesita curas en la rodilla. Llevo días sin encontrarla en la Red Flu y estoy convencida de que no ha ido al hospital a mirársela.

—Ah, no, de eso ni hablar, Poppy. Si quiere, que sea ella la que contacte contigo. ¿No te parece que tú ya has hecho suficiente?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, pero una única idea rondaba por mi cabeza: quizá Minerva tenía razón. A lo mejor le tocaba a ella mover ficha en aquel complicado ajedrez al que jugábamos las dos.

* * *

**HOOCH**

Pasaron seis días hasta que me decidí a quedar por fin con Glynnis. Mi amiga había intentado contactar conmigo en numerosas ocasiones, pero yo no quería hablar con nadie y desconecté toda forma de comunicación. Lo único que deseaba era estar sola y rebozarme en mi espiral de autocompasión, que consistía, fundamentalmente, en poner la música de Las Brujas de Salem a todo trapo y enroscarme como una culebra en el sillón. Sin embargo, al sexto día de estar encerrada, empecé a notar que la soledad no era buena compañía. Me sentía deprimida, tenía pensamientos oscuros sobre la gente que me rodeaba y sobre mi futuro, y acabé respondiendo a la llamada de Glynnis en la Red Flu.

—Vale, quedamos, pero en la taberna no, Glyn. Estarán todas allí y no quiero tener que dar explicaciones.

—Hoy no va a haber nadie, es martes —me informó mi amiga, comprendiendo que yo había perdido la noción del tiempo—. Ya sabes que los días que no hay partido, por allí no se pasa ni un alma.

Tenía razón, cuando no había partido, muchas de las Harpies simplemente se iban a casa después del entrenamiento, porque no había nada que celebrar.

—¿Cómo vas de la rodilla?

—Mejor —le informé, agradeciendo el interés de mi amiga. La poción que me había dado Poppy estaba dando resultado y aunque todavía la tenía un poco dolorida, notaba una leve mejoría cada día—. Poppy me dio una poción fantástica, está funcionando.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Glynnis, aunque para ser francos, ya no la estaba escuchando.

Poppy… decir su nombre en voz alta me hizo comprender que la echaba de menos. A ella también llevaba seis días sin verla y me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo o por qué no me había llamado. La enfermera solía interesarse por la evolución de sus pacientes, y pensé que era un comportamiento muy extraño en ella que no lo hubiera hecho también conmigo. Aunque a lo mejor estaba enfadada.

—En resumen —escuché que decía Glynnis, obligándome a posponer mis pensamientos—: no tienes excusa para quedarte en casa, así que vas a acompañar a tu mejor amiga a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla bien fresquita. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Nos vemos allí después del entrenamiento?

—Hecho. Nos vemos allí.

—Perfecto.

Al principio estaba segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Salir de casa y tomar un poco de aire fresco me estaba sentando bien, y la compañía de Glynnis siempre era agradable. Ella tenía la capacidad de levantarme el ánimo incluso en los momentos más grises, aunque reconozco que ver su equipación deportiva, metida en la bolsa de Quidditch que estaba a los pies de la mesa, me hizo sentir nostalgia. Echaba de menos los entrenamientos y la compañía de las jugadoras, y no veía el momento de que pasaran esas dos infernales semanas.

Por primera vez en seis días, sentía que estaba de buen humor y la cerveza de mantequilla me supo a gloria, como ninguna otra antes, pero a la media hora de estar en la taberna, me cambió el humor por completo y acabé arrepintiéndome de haber aceptado la invitación de Glynnis.

Poppy estaba allí. Había llegado acompañada de Morgan, aunque ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. Glynnis advirtió de inmediato el cambio de la expresión de mi cara. Estaba segura de que me había quedado pálida, mirándolas con el gesto desencajado.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —se interesó mi amiga, agarrando con cariño mi mano.

Mi mente había entrado en un bucle infinito de pensamientos oscuros, demasiado complicados para contestarle con lógica. Aquella zorra de Morgan no solo me había quitado el puesto de capitana del equipo. Ahora también me estaba quitando a Poppy. Por eso la enfermera no me había llamado. Por eso había estado seis días sin interesarse por mi rodilla.

Golpeé la mesa con el culo del vaso y me levanté, hecha una furia.

—¿Hooch? ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? —se asustó Glynnis, mirándome con temor.

Recorrí los pocos metros que me separaban de ellas en una o dos zancadas. No sabía qué les iba a decir, pero no me importaba. Para mí ya todo era irrelevante. Tan solo necesitaba apartar a Morgan de mi vida, extirparla como si se tratara de un cáncer que hubiera hecho metástasis por todas las cosas importantes de mi vida.

Morgan y Pomfrey se asustaron tanto al verme llegar que noté cómo sus espaldas se pegaron contra el respaldo de sus asientos.

—¿Lo estáis pasando bien?

—Hola, capitana. ¿Cómo andas?

—Oh, corta el rollo, Morgan. Creo que aquí ya somos todas mayorcitas y sabemos a qué estamos jugando. Por fin las cartas están sobre la mesa.

Morgan arrugó la frente, como si no comprendiera.

—Y tú —dije, señalando esta vez a Poppy con el dedo—, ahora entiendo que no tuvieras ni un momento para llamar en toda la semana. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Glynnis, que se había acercado con afán conciliador, me agarró por los hombros, intentando tranquilizarme.

—Hooch, quizá…

—No, Glynnis, estoy perfectamente. Déjame, me voy a casa —protesté, apartando a mi amiga y marchándome, hecha un basilisco.

* * *

**HOOCH**

Caminé apresuradamente el camino que me separaba de mi casa. Podía haberme Aparecido, pero necesitaba tomar el aire, respirar, calmarme. Iba pensando en que no debería haber ido a la taberna, pero también que no debería haber actuado así. Ahora Morgan sabía que estaba enfadada y seguramente estaría disfrutando muchísimo con ello. Bien, iba ganando. Morgan 2 – Hooch 0, pero todavía estaba a tiempo de recuperar el control de mi vida.

El entrenador había dicho que me devolvería el título de capitana a la vuelta de mi suspensión y eso era lo que me disponía a hacer. En cuanto a Poppy… me pasé los dedos por la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de qué quería hacer respecto a la enfermera. Sentía algo por ella, eso lo sabía, pero me parecía que estaba muy claro que mis sentimientos no eran compartidos. Poppy había elegido a Morgan. Seguramente se darían otra oportunidad ahora que ambas tenían las cosas más claras, y yo tendría que aceptarlo o pedir el traslado a otro equipo. Eso era todo.

El pensamiento me enfureció tanto que di un portazo que hizo que las bisagras temblaran. El día había sido una mierda y ahora lo único que deseaba era poner un poco de música, intentar relajarme y olvidar lo ocurrido. Me descalcé para estar un poco más cómoda y estaba a punto de abrir una botella de vino cuando escuché que alguien llamaba la puerta.

—¡Joder! —maldije en voz alta, fastidiada.

Esperaba de veras que no fuera Glynnis. O el entrenador o alguien a quien no quisiera ver para nada en ese momento tan delicado de mi estado de humor. Pero no era ninguno de ellos. Cuando abrí la puerta con enfado solo vi a Poppy Pomfrey, con los labios contraídos en una línea y sus cejas a punto de juntarse sobre el puente de la nariz. Toda su cara era la viva expresión del cabreo.

—¿Quién te has creído que eres para avergonzarme así delante de todo el mundo, eh?

* * *

**POMFREY**

La capitana dio un paso atrás, impresionada. Verme enfadada era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero verme furiosa, con la mano apretando firmemente mi varita, era harina de otro costal. Estaba tan encolerizada que podría haberla Cruciado allí mismo.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, Hooch, al menos ten la educación de contestar.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que no me gusta que Morgan se quede con todo lo que es importante para mí? Porque no, no me gusta una mierda, Poppy.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Es que se había vuelto loca?

—Por Merlín santo, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

—Lo sabes muy bien. Primero se queda con el puesto de capitana y ahora tú… tú…

¿Yo qué? ¿Qué intentaba decirme? El problema era que ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Estaba celosa, eso parecía claro, pero yo no era de su propiedad. Nosotras no éramos nada, eso había quedado más que claro en Londres. Por qué Hooch estaba celosa, no lo sabía.

—¿Yo qué, Rolanda? ¿Ahora resulta que no puedo ser amiga de Morgan porque ella también quiere ser capitana?

—No, no es eso.

—Pues vas a tener que explicarme qué es, porque no lo entiendo.

Hooch tuvo que notar que me temblaban las manos. Al menos eso, aunque fuera negada para notar todo lo demás. Sentí el sudor frío, recorriéndome la espalda, la adrenalina abandonando poco a poco mi cuerpo. La capitana movió los labios, pero no salió nada de ellos, como si estuviera librando una guerra consigo misma.

—Habla, por favor. Di algo —le pedí, cansada ya de aquella situación.

—Es que no quiero que estés con ella. Quiero que estés conmigo.

—Y estoy contigo, Rolanda —repliqué—. _Siempre_ estoy contigo.

—No, Poppy, no hablo de ser amigas. Quiero que estés conmigo. Lo que quiero es que estemos juntas.

Por más que lo pienso, no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento. Recuerdo que no sonaron trompetas angelicales y que no vi ninguna luz especial ni tampoco había música en el apartamento de Rolanda. Solo estábamos ella y yo, mirándonos a los ojos. Y el silencio, un silencio rotundo, devastador, que acabé rompiendo yo.

—Bésame, Hooch.

No tuve que decir nada más. Hooch por fin me besó y fue exactamente igual a cómo me lo había imaginado. Primero con fuerza, como si nunca antes hubiera besado a alguien, casi como si las dos hubiéramos estado necesitadas durante todos aquellos años. Nuestros labios se encontraron y muy pronto lo hicieron nuestras lenguas. Enredándose, acariciando, bailando a un ritmo demencial en el que yo no atinaba a tener suficiente de ella. Quería todo de Hooch. Había esperado tanto tiempo por ella que un segundo más parecía una eternidad. Quería que me hiciera el amor allí mismo, en el vestíbulo.

Muchas veces, tumbada en mi cama, soñando cómo sería este momento, pensaba que si algún día llegaba, acabaría decepcionándome, sin embargo, cuando la capitana me empotró contra la puerta, con prisas, con nerviosismo, y sentí su cuerpo en contacto con el mío, fue como haber estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa y haber vuelto por fin.

Hooch gimió al introducir sus manos por el interior de mi camiseta y tocar la piel de mi espalda. Después se detuvo un momento, tras recorrer la suavidad de mi cuello con los labios.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —me preguntó.

—¿Es Dumbledore el director de Hogwarts? Calla y bésame.

Caminamos a trompicones, camino de la habitación, sin dejar de besarnos. No podíamos hacerlo y en el fondo yo sabía que tampoco queríamos. Nunca había estado antes en la casa de Hooch así que era ella quien nos guiaba. Cuando llegamos a la habitación y empezamos a desvestirnos con manos temblorosas, me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Iba a hacer el amor con Hooch. Iba a verla por primera vez desnuda. El pensamiento, lejos de asustarme, consiguió que lo deseara todavía más. Nos desvestimos una a la otra corriendo, tan apuradas que yo creí que me quedaría sin aire. No dejábamos de besarnos porque si lo hacíamos quizá descubriéramos que aquello estaba siendo solo un sueño y yo quería que fuera real. Entonces Hooch se detuvo un momento para contemplar la palidez de mi cuerpo desnudo.

—Por Merlín, eres preciosa —me dijo.

Yo también quería decirle que era preciosa, que sería un pecado haber llegado a este punto y no tocar su cuerpo desnudo. Quería decirle que estaba loca por ella, que estaba enamorada, pero Hooch me lo impidió, cruzando un dedo sobre mis labios.

—No, por favor no hables. Quiero recordar este momento así.

Cuando por fin nos quedamos desnudas una frente a la otra y sentí su cuerpo fundiéndose con el mío, me entraron ganas de llorar. Creo que nunca he sido tan feliz como en ese momento. Me sentía llena, completa, como si de pronto mi vida hubiera adquirido un sentido que antes no había sabido dónde encontrar.

Hooch empezó a lamer uno de mis pezones y sus manos descendieron con suavidad por mi tripa. Normalmente era yo quien llevaba la batuta en la cama, me gustaba el control y que todo se hiciera a mi manera, pero esta vez no deseaba que fuera así. Lo único que deseaba era dejarme llevar, sentir, sudar, jadear.

El ritmo empezó a aumentar cuando Rolanda tomó el control de la situación. Ella parecía un músico que estuviera tocando una guitarra a la que deseaba arrancar todas las notas posibles. Y yo dejaba que compusiera. Me escuché a mí misma jadear, y noté que mi respiración se volvía más pesada a medida que los besos de Hooch iban bajando hasta perderse en algún lugar entre mis piernas. La sentía por todas partes. Lamiendo con avidez, tocando con suavidad mis pechos erizados, deslizándose en mi interior para arrancarme gemidos, haciéndome sentir como el agua cuando está a punto de entrar en ebullición.

Por un momento permanecí estática, sin comprender. Nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo. No sabía lo que era, así que no supe cómo interpretar aquel despertar en el interior de mi vientre, la tensión de mis extremidades, el calor que se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo, brotando de dentro hacia fuera. Sentí que me enrojecía y que me faltaba el aliento. Ningún gemido parecía suficiente para expresar lo que estaba experimentando. Mi espalda se arqueó y mis músculos se tensaron y entonces llegó la calma que sigue a una tormenta.

Hooch sonrió. Trepó por mi cuerpo y me besó. Sabía a mí y sabía a ella, supongo que sabía a las dos, a nuestros cuerpos enroscados, y deseé poder capturar nuestro sabor para siempre. Pero haber compartido este momento tan especial, me hizo recordar que todavía no había podido tocarla apenas. Ahora era mi turno.

—Tranquila —me dijo al ver que mi mano se deslizaba por su vientre, en dirección sur. Siempre me ha gustado el sur. Soy fan del calor—, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¿Todo el tiempo del mundo? —inquirí yo.

Hooch asintió.

—Por el momento, toda la noche. Y, si tú quieres, mañana, pasado, el siguiente, y el siguiente y el siguiente… A no ser que sigas pensando en marcharte.

Me quedé mirándola, comprendiendo lo que significaba eso. La pelota estaba en mi tejado, si yo quería. De nuevo estábamos jugando al ajedrez y era mi turno de mover ficha. Pero esta vez sabía perfectamente qué quería decirle:

—No, Hooch, no me voy a ninguna parte. ¿En dónde iba a estar mejor que aquí? —le dije, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz y acurrucándome entre sus brazos.

No me iba a ningún sitio. Ahora ya no.


	8. Ocho

**POMFREY**

Hay veces que eres tan feliz que no crees que nada pueda cambiar. Aquel cinco de enero yo estaba exultante. Tenía un trabajo que me gustaba, una novia a la que adoraba y buena salud. La vida me sonreía. Nuestro único problema eran los periodistas que acosaban una y otra vez a Rolanda, pero esto, si acaso, significaba que su carrera estaba despegando.

La capitana había conseguido controlar su agresividad y todos decían que tenía una plaza asegurada en la selección. Yo estaba increíblemente orgullosa de ella, y supongo que esta sobredosis de felicidad me impidió darme cuenta de que su fulgurante carrera en el Quidditch podía interponerse entre otras cosas que me importaban tanto o más.

Recuerdo que era cinco de noviembre porque ya hacía frío. Las Harpies tenían entrenamiento y yo la estaba esperando, con la cena recién preparada, la chimenea encendida y una manta enredada en mis piernas mientras mataba el tiempo leyendo una revista. Escuché el ruido de la puerta cerrándose y sonreí. Siempre lo hacía cuando Rolanda llegaba a casa.

—¡Estoy en el salón! —le dije para que no se lanzara directamente sobre la comida.

Rolanda asomó la cabeza por la puerta y me sonrió, pero había algo en ella, un gesto de preocupación que yo le noté inmediatamente. Tenía una carta en la mano.

—¿Qué es? —le pregunté cuando me la tendió.

—Me la ha dado el entrenador Taylor. El equipo está pensando en venderme.

—¿Venderte? —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Cómo que venderte?

—Los Flanders han hecho una oferta. Están dispuestos a pagar mucho por mí.

—¡Pero eso está en Bélgica! —me escandalicé yo, sintiendo el pánico apoderándose de mí.

Me incorporé en el sillón, intentando enfocar correctamente la carta y leer su contenido. Las cosas iban demasiado bien, me lo había dicho a mí misma muchas veces, las cosas iban tan bien que en algún momento se tenían que torcer. Era ley de vida.

—Tranquila, no me voy a ninguna parte —intentó calmarme ella—. La decisión depende de mí. El entrenador Taylor me ha dicho que no harán ningún movimiento si prefiero quedarme, porque el equipo no necesita el dinero.

—Bien, son buenas noticias, al menos.

—Ya…

No fue la respuesta que yo esperaba. Tampoco era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar. Y sabía muy bien lo que significaba, lo cual hizo todavía más difícil formular la pregunta que venía a continuación.

—Estás pensando en aceptarlo, ¿verdad?

—No, no es eso —dijo ella, torciendo el gesto.

—Hooch, te conozco. Dime la verdad.

—Es solo que es una gran oportunidad, eso es todo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Nada más. Pero me quedo. Me quedo _por ti_.

¿Sabes ese momento en el que te da la sensación de ser una carga, un objeto inservible, alguien que está estirando la pierna sin querer para ponerle la zancadilla a quien más aprecia? Así me sentí yo con la respuesta de Rolanda. "Por ti", había dicho. No por nosotras ni porque lo necesitara ni porque fuera incapaz de imaginar su mundo si yo no formaba parte de él.

"Por ti".

La sabiduría popular asegura que cuando quieres a alguien has de dejar que sea libre, y que decida volver a ti por su propio pie. Yo quería a Rolanda y sabía que ella me quería, pero nuestras carreras también eran importantes y no deseaba que nadie hiciera ese tipo de sacrificio por mí. ¿Qué tipo de novia era yo si le impedía cumplir sus sueños? ¿Qué tipo de novia sería ella si me impedía cumplir los míos? Yo también tenía mis ofertas.

Hogwarts, sin ir más lejos, estaba en el horizonte. La plaza de enfermera había quedado vacante y bien lo sabe Merlín que Minerva McGonagall estaba haciendo todo un trabajo de campo para convencer a Albus Dumbledore de que yo era la persona indicada para ocuparla. Si me daban esa oportunidad, ¿qué haría Hooch? ¿Me pediría que la declinase?

No, yo no podía hacerle esto. El Quidditch era su vida. Rolanda Hooch respiraba Quidditch por todos los poros de su piel. Obligarla a renunciar a una oportunidad como esta, era el camino más rápido hacia un naufragio seguro de nuestra relación.

—Creo que deberías aceptarlo —le dije entonces, antes de pensármelo dos veces, antes de permitir que mi corazón tomara el control de mis labios. Salió, así, sin más, y al escucharme decir estas cuatro palabras supe que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Rolanda abrió muchos los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, lo digo muy en serio. Siempre has querido jugar en un gran equipo, esta puede ser tu oportunidad.

La cara de Hooch se iluminó, tal y como había esperado.

—¿Y qué pasará contigo? ¿Con nosotras?

—Nos las arreglaremos —afirmé, atrapando sus labios con los míos.

Y cuando lo dije, juro por Merlín que de veras lo creía así.

* * *

**POMFREY**

He pensado muchas veces en esa noche. Más de las que me gustaría y, definitivamente, más de las que recomendaría cualquier medimago. Pero hubo una época en la que de veras creí que ya había pasado página, que el tiempo había hecho su trabajo y por fin el pasado estaba donde debía: atrás.

Es curioso, porque las dos creíamos que nada ni nada podía separarnos, nos llegamos a convencer de que éramos indestructibles, que no había razón mágica o Muggle que pudiera separarnos. Ah… todavía me río cada vez que lo pienso.

Las cartas siguen metidas en un cajón de mi escritorio. Las guardé bajo llave mi primer día de trabajo porque sabía que si las dejaba en algún lugar de mi casa, volvería una y otra vez a ellas, a darme un doloroso baño de recuerdos, y de veras quería concederme la oportunidad de ser feliz. Creo que ese cajón lleva veinte años cerrado. A lo mejor más. Estoy segura de que si algún día lo abro, las encontraré amarilleadas, festoneadas por los bordes, y el pergamino habrá adquirido una tonalidad muy diferente de la que tenía cuando fueron escritas. Pero supongo que eso ocurre con todo en la vida, ¿verdad? Yo cuando me miro en el espejo tampoco soy la misma. Me veo las arrugas, las marcas que con las que han horadado mi rostro, como haría la corriente de un río sobre arena blanda. Así que no es muy difícil imaginar que las cartas estarán igual.

Anoche tuve la tentación de releerlas. Creo que fue porque la noticia de Dumbledore me cogió desprevenida. Eran solo rumores… y sin embargo, yo tenía esperanzas de que no salieran de los mentideros de Hogwarts.

—Poppy, me figuro que ya habrá escuchado las últimas noticias —me dijo el director—, pero le confirmo que a comienzos de semana se incorporará a nuestro equipo una nueva profesora de vuelo.

—¿Alguien que yo conozca?

—Rolanda Xiomara Hooch. ¿Le suena?

Me pareció ver que los diminutos ojos de Dumbledore se hacían todavía más pequeños, como si supiera algo o lo sospechara, pero a lo mejor me lo imaginé. Ese hombre puede ser un misterio a veces. Una nunca es capaz de descubrir qué sabe con certeza y qué es pura intuición.

—Coincidimos de jóvenes en las Holyhead Harpies, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Comprendo —replicó el director, sin entrar en más detalles—. Tan solo tenga presente que estará por aquí. Se lo digo porque ya sabe usted que los muchachos de la clase de vuelo le darán trabajo, siempre se cae alguno. ¿Puedo dejar en tus manos que la ponga al corriente? Lo habitual, qué hacer si uno de ellos se lesiona, el protocolo básico a seguir en estos casos.

—Sí, director, no habrá ningún problema.

Dumbledore no se fue inmediatamente. Se quedó un buen rato mirándome, y yo supe que me estaba brindando la oportunidad de desahogarme, pero estaba tan asombrada por las noticias que no fui capaz de mediar palabra.

Sí, mentiría si dijera que no he sentido la tentación de abrir ese cajón; sin embargo, no lo he hecho en todos estos años, entre otras cosas porque me aterra descubrir a dónde me llevaría su contenido. Pero hoy la tentación es todavía más grande. Estamos a cinco de noviembre y al comprobar la fecha en el calendario, no he podido evitar observar el cajón de medio lado y los ojos entrecerrados, con la misma desconfianza con la que miraría a una persona de la que no me fiara.

Tengo la llave en mi mano, me bastaría con girarla, pero entonces he pensado que hay cosas que están mejor cerradas, quizá para siempre, amarilleando en la memoria, y he llegado a la conclusión de que las cartas sepultadas en el cajón de mi escritorio son, sin duda alguna, una de ellas.

* * *

**POMFREY**

Me acerqué a la ventana, intentando que me diera un poco el aire, a ver si la brisa también conseguía arrastrar también mi melancolía. Realmente no esperaba verla pronto. Podían pasar semanas hasta que nos encontráramos. La cena de apertura de curso ya había sido, por lo que, si quería, no tenía por qué almorzar con el resto del profesorado hasta que estuviera preparada. Minerva se pondría hecha una furia, pero en el fondo lo entendería. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo nerviosa que me puse al conocer la noticia.

Abrí la ventana, permitiendo que entraran en la enfermería los gritos de los muchachos, que a esa hora ya habían acabado las clases y estaban haciendo sus fechorías por los alrededores del castillo. Hacía frío, pero el día estaba despejado y yo sabía que el equipo de Quidditch estaría entrenando en ese momento.

La tarde estaba siendo tranquila, tan solo un muchacho que se atragantó con un muslo de pollo durante la comida y se le quedó atravesado en la garganta. Me bastó con un movimiento de varita para sacárselo. Esto era algo que pasaba a diario, especialmente con los de primer año, que parecían famélicos cuando llegaban a Hogwarts, como si en sus casas nunca hubieran probado una comida tan exquisita como la que cocinaban los elfos domésticos de la escuela.

La brisa fresca me ayudó a sentirme mejor y me dije a mí misma que no tenía de qué preocuparme. Si lo pensaba bien, estaba preparada para lo que pudiera acontecer ese día. Por unos valiosos segundos me sentí fuerte, segura, en control de mí misma, hasta que escuché aquellas voces en la entrada de la enfermería que dieron al traste con mis buenos propósitos.

Dumbledore, un niño, y oh, por Merlín, no. Todavía no estaba lista.

No estaba lista…

No estaba lista…

—¿Poppy?

—¡Estoy aquí!

Corrí hasta ellos, tratando de no fijar mi mirada en ninguna otra persona que no fuera Dumbledore. Vi también al niño. ¿Y cómo no advertir su brazo? El brazo de James Potter estaba colgando en un ángulo muy extraño. Sin duda, se había dislocado el codo.

—Poppy, me temo que tenemos una emergencia —me informó Dumbledore, señalando a Potter—. Por cierto, esta es Rolanda Hooch, nuestra nueva instructora de vuelo. Madame Hooch, esta es Madam Pomfrey, nuestra enfermera, aunque si no estoy muy equivocado, creo que ya se conocían.

—Sí, nos conocíamos —afirmó Hooch, saliendo por primera vez a un primer plano—. Hola, Poppy.

He de reconocer que al verla me sentí igual que si un giratiempos me hubiese transportado muchos años atrás, al día en el que el señor Grisham, dueño de las Holyhead Harpies, nos presentó en la enfermería del estadio. Entonces, como ahora, me fijé en el pelo revuelto de Rolanda, en sus ojos de halcón, en esa apariencia de haber estado cabalgando al viento en su escoba durante horas. No había cambiado nada… sus ojos eran un poco más tristes ahora, como si hubieran perdido su fuerza, pero ese era un mal generalizado, los años no perdonan. También estaba un poco más delgada y me atrevería a decir que incluso había encogido un par de centímetros. Pero yo también era más bajita, es lo que tienen los años, me dije de nuevo. Y su pelo, ahora plateado, seguía pareciéndome tan fascinante como siempre y sin querer sentí que me ruborizaba.

Rolanda me sonrió y yo no supe cómo reaccionar. Fui ruda, maleducada.

—Hola —la saludé, evitando mirarla a los ojos—. Por favor, traigan al señor Potter por aquí. Vamos a ver si podemos curar ese brazo.

Pusimos al estudiante sobre una de las camas de la enfermería. Me sorprendió ver que no estaba llorando ni tampoco se quejaba. Normalmente, los estudiantes de primer año armaban un escándalo terrible cada vez que tenían que ir a la enfermería y fue toda una sorpresa comprobar que este solo me miró con curiosidad desde sus enormes gafas de montura oscura. Sin duda, se trataba de un muchacho especial.

—Poppy, si me dice que está todo en orden, lo dejo en sus manos —dijo Dumbledore—. Acuérdese de lo que hablamos y por favor guíe un poco a Madame Hooch para que sepa lo que tiene que hacer la próxima vez.

Asentí, aunque mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar que Dumbledore pretendía dejarnos solas. Podía sentir la presencia de Hooch a mis espaldas, muy quieta, hierática, pero estaba allí, y cuando me girara me vería obligada a hablar con ella. Esperé a que Dumbledore se perdiera de vista por completo antes de darme la vuelta y encararla. Aquello iba a ser muy duro.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —le pregunté, de nuevo sin mirarla, centrándome en examinar el brazo del señor Potter.

—Estábamos dando la clase de vuelo y un estudiante se estrelló contra el señor Potter.

—¿Se cayó de la escoba? ¿De qué altura?

—No sé… unos diez metros. ¿Tal vez quince?

Estaba roto. Tenía el codo desencajado y el antebrazo le colgaba en un costado de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo hacía aquel crío para no quejarse? Tenía que dolerle horriblemente.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Potter? ¿Le duele?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. Yo arqueé las cejas con sorpresa.

—El señor Potter es un gran volador —me informó Rolanda, arrancándole una sonrisa al niño—. El accidente no ha sido culpa suya.

—Nadie le está acusando de nada —puntualicé yo—, pero es mi trabajo saber en qué condiciones se produjo la lesión. Por lo menos espero que eso sí lo recuerdes.

Vi una nota de dolor cruzando la frente de Rolanda, pero aunque no era mi intención sonar tan resentida, tenía otras cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme. Era conveniente que curara cuanto antes la lesión del señor Potter si no quería que acabara afectando al tejido muscular.

Le agradecí a Rolanda que tomara la sabia decisión de guardar silencio. Ella se hizo a un lado mientras yo sacaba la varita y posaba la punta sobre la lesión del estudiante. Una pequeña bola de luz blanca brotó de su extremo y se introdujo en la piel del señor Potter. La dirigí entonces hacia un lado, con mucha cautela, complacida al ver que el brazo se movía al compás de mi varita. Cuando el codo se quedó encajado en la posición correcta, murmuré el hechizo necesario para soldar los huesos y reparar toda la zona de alrededor.

—Muévalo —le dije al niño. Él me miró con cara asustada. Estaba claro que no se fiaba de mí—. Venga, Potter, no tenemos todo el día. Inténtelo.

El señor Potter movió el brazo con cautela al principio y luego ya emocionado.

—¡Cómo mola! —exclamó, mirándoselo con sorpresa—. ¡Nunca me había dislocado el codo antes!

—Estoy segura de que ha hecho cosas mucho peores que dislocarse un brazo, señor Potter. Venga, regrese usted a su casa. Y tenga especial cuidado durante el día de hoy. Mañana ya lo tendrá perfectamente.

—¡Gracias!

El niño salió corriendo hacia la salida y de nuevo Hooch y yo nos quedamos solas. Esta vez de verdad. La miré. Me miró. Nos miramos. Pero no había nada que decir, ¿cierto? Ella eligió el Quidditch, no a mí, y la distancia fue haciendo el resto, aunque una parte de mí esperaba que algún día lo nuestro se arreglara. Tonta de mí.

—Sé que no me vas a creer, pero tenía muchas ganas de verte, Poppy.

¿La creía? Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? En cierta manera yo también tenía ganas de verla, aunque hubiera preferido que el reencuentro hubiese sido muchos años antes, claro.

—Se hace raro estar aquí —continuó diciendo Hooch, al ver que yo no respondía—. Quiero decir que me he imaginado muchas veces cómo sería volver a verte, pero nunca pensé que sería aquí, en Hogwarts.

—Yo tampoco me lo imaginé así.

—Quería decirte que…

—¿Dónde demonios se ha metido ese diablo? Me tiene loca, Poppy. ¡Loca!

Minerva McGonagall entró como un torbellino en la enfermería, probablemente buscando a James Potter. El muchacho tenía fama de travieso, y aunque le habíamos dicho que se fuera directamente a su casa tras la cura, él había preferido no hacerlo.

—Oh, estás aquí —dijo Minerva, mirando a Hooch de arriba abajo con una mueca de profunda antipatía.

—Sí, estoy aquí —confirmó Rolanda.

—Sí, ya estamos todas aquí —afirmé yo, sintiendo que aquello parecía una comedia.

—Ya veo. Pensé que no tendrías la desfa-

—Minerva, insultos no.

—Perdona, Poppy, pero iba a decir que no pensaba que tendría el coraje de-

—Tu estudiante se ha ido —la corté, intentado cambiar de tema de conversación. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era un enfrentamiento entre Minerva y Hooch—. Un muchacho muy interesante, por cierto. Vas a tener trabajo con él.

McGonagall rodó los ojos con desesperación.

—_Ya tengo_ trabajo con él —nos informó—, y no lleva aquí más que unas semanas. ¡Merlín nos asista! Me voy a buscarle, a ver si no se ha metido en más líos.

—Encantada de verte de nuevo, Minerva —afirmó Hooch.

McGonagall se detuvo sobre sus talones, miró de nuevo a la profesora de vuelo de arriba abajo, puso su conocido gesto de desagrado y dijo:

—Sí, Hooch, algo así.

Y después salió corriendo de la enfermería, en busca del diablo de James Potter. Un muchacho muy interesante, sí señor, pensé yo.

Así que nos volvimos a quedar solas, sin saber qué decirnos. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi bata blanca y empecé a balancear mi cuerpo adelante y atrás, esperando a que Rolanda se decidiera a decir algo.

—Veo que me sigue apreciando tanto como siempre —comentó, señalando la puerta.

—¿Quién? ¿Minerva? Se le pasará. Dale tiempo.

—Sí, claro. A lo mejor en otros veinte años consigue apreciarme —bromeó ella, arrancándome una sonrisa—. Escucha, Poppy, sé que no es el momento y que probablemente sea muy temprano, pero me preguntaba si… —Hooch hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire y luego siguió hablando—…me preguntaba si querías ir algún día a Hogsmeade o tomar una taza de té, no sé. Tengo libre mañana.

—No puedo.

—Ya, lo entiendo. Claro, normal, estarás muy atareada con-

—No puedo mañana —puntualicé yo—, pero puedo pasado.

Los ojos de Hooch se abrieron tanto que me pareció estar contemplando a la niña de veintipocos años de la que me enamoré.

—Si tú quieres, claro —añadí, por si acaso.

—¡Claro! Me encantaría tomar un café contigo. ¿A las cinco?

—Estaré lista. Recógeme aquí a esa hora.

—Hecho.

Hooch caminó hacia la salida de la enfermería, aunque se detuvo un par de veces a mirarme por encima del hombro, sonriéndome con entusiasmo, y yo no pude evitar pensar en ese dicho que dice que la vida, a veces, se empeña en cerrar muchas puertas, pero siempre que lo hace deja una ventana abierta. Miré hacia el ventanal de la enfermería y me di cuenta de que antes la había dejado abierta sin querer. Qué cosas tiene a veces la vida...

**Fin**

**Nota de autora: **Bueno, pues este fic se acaba aquí. Muchas gracias a todos los que os tomasteis la paciencia de seguirlo. Espero que, aunque sea una pareja extraña, haya sido de vuestro agrado. Si quieres dejarme un review y decirme qué te ha parecido será muy muy bienvenido!


End file.
